Insatiable Memories
by Sifirela
Summary: Seiji had it all. He was a well respected Sensei, had a dashing fiancée, and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn between wanting something of his own Full Summary Inside. SeijixNasuti
1. Prologue

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own Noriko and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note:** Okay okay, I know. I have other stories to either revise or finish, but this story just came to me after weeks and weeks of nothing coming to mind on how to start the revision of True Love. This is a bit different than what I normally work with and it is sort of trivial on how I started it. I really don't understand it myself, but don't worry. I will finish this! I have all the plot in my head! So don't worry about that! And this is a Sage-centered fic if anybody was wondering. It's going to have loads of surprises if you are interested---I'm just using the Japanese names for them. See? It's different than what I normally work with! ENJOY!

**Full Summary:** Sage had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn---torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss from someone who he never thought about in five years...

-------

**Prologue**

Frustration threw his mind into a whirlwind. He could not think for the life of him why this was so frustrating. He could have just given it up. He could have just gotten it through his thick skull that he was not right; that he was more or less a person who was under the influence of something dangerous. Temptation was a rather cool drug that coiled through the course of his veins. Facing this was harder than anything he had ever faced in his life. Perhaps this was the end. Perhaps this was the suggested sentence set for him because he did not tell the people he loved the full-fledged truth. All the people began to wonder why he had been so perturbed over the past few weeks. He couldn't help it. It was something waiting to burst inside of him, burning within him like an enigma; it was like a fireball ready to shoot out, and flames sparking from his heart to the inner core of his body.

He slammed down the telephone after a heated conversation involving one of his best friends. His best friend didn't understand either. Damn it. Why couldn't people just leave him alone? Why couldn't people just see how he wanted to dwell on the matter alone? People were so misleading when it came to the word alone anyway. His friends did care, yes, but that was because they knew only half the truth and they knew that it was only the 'half-truth.' (Nosey jerks.) The other half-side of the truth was still hanging on like a twisted piece of arrogant flesh not wanting to be pulled off of his body.

He ran a hand through his blonde locks, rubbing his head; a dull ache swaggering back and forth from one end to the other. It was like a sword fight was going on in his skull. He closed his ice-blue eyes and sighed as he heard the telephone ring again. Damn that phone. That was the fourth time that piece of crap rang in just under two hours! Why couldn't he get just one solitary moment to think! Hell, he didn't even get one minute of peace when they found out the half-truth...

He tried to lie; he tried to wriggle his way out of it. But no; the bond from the kanji yoroi bounded him forever with the gift of giving off his feelings to them. They knew when he started getting frustrated that there was something really wrong with him. It was no doubt he tried to stray away from telling them, but the damn feeling they got from him the moment he snapped at them was beyond comparable to the aftershocks of when they did find out...It wasn't his fault that he was what he was or that he couldn't help to think about her...

It all started with one simple kiss. One simple, misleading, and sensual kiss that led to one thing then another and another; so on, so forth. The biggest part about it was that she was perhaps two- and-a-half years older than him. He didn't want someone who was that old. Besides, she was more of a sister than a lover….or so he assumed she was ten years ago. But the way her eyes...her beautiful blue eyes seemed to light up...the way------He shook his head out of the alluring thought. He smacked himself on the forehead and let out a ragged sigh. The phone kept buzzing. Buzzing. Ringing. Buzzing. Ringing. Oh, the tantalizing sound of the ringing. Just as it had that night…just like that night where everything ended and started at the same time…and where everything seemed to go downhill, yet stay the same path that came off as beautiful. It all started a few weeks ago…on a morning just like this….

&&&

Four Weeks Ago.

It always started out as a strenuous morning; everything seemed to go alright and for the long run, he was happy with his status in life. It wasn't enjoyable sometimes, but was bearable some days. He picked up where his grandfather left off in the Date Dojo; the younger Date was highly respected for his teachings and always found it extremely satisfying as to how people patted him on the back for a job well-done. He earned several titles with championships of kendo over the last five years from his students accomplishments to his own that he showed off on a wall in his office in the dojo. And he didn't need to forget the beautiful fiancée' he had earned along with the title as Sensei of Date Dojo.

Asa Noriko was a girl he was fond of. A beautiful petite thing with raven curls and big batty eyes only came once in a millennia when he thought of it. She was kind and courteous, always patient, and never demanding. She was demure and did exactly what she was told. She was the perfection behind the traditional, well-respected Asa family lineage in which she was raised in the traditional arts of arranged-marriages.

Seiji couldn't have been happier-------and he wasn't. Just something that seemed to want to bubble out of him. But he had a duty to his family and cultural society. He wanted to pay his debt to the people who raised him and who protected him. And he was going to be damn happy too. Even if he had to swallow his pride whole.

He really liked Noriko though. She was an endearing little thing; and on occasion she did have a cute smile on her face when he looked or spoke to her. He was really fond of her…really fond of her.

He slouched more into the chair he occupied in front of the glowering embers that was once a fire in the hearth. Seiji had just finished his morning rumination and wanted to at least get a few minutes more of a solitary moment. He began to slowly drift to a peaceful meditation again when the phone began to ring. He opened one eye and looked at the phone, hoping it would stop ringing. He didn't feel like answering it or talking to anybody.

_Ring.._

_Ring…._

Just tune it out.

_Ring._

Just close your mind to it.

_Ring._

Come on, tune it out

_Ring._

He sighed and turned the other way. Maybe if he would just…

_Ring…_

Maybe if he just put a pillow over his head…

_Ring._

No that didn't work. Maybe if he plugged his ears.

_Ring._

Oh for the love of….

_Ring._

He slowly sat up, glaring at the damn, annoying piece of technology produced only to give a person a reason to be bothered even more.

'Alright, alright, I'm coming you piece of…'

_Ring._

"Moshi-Moshi," he answered with a polite tone, even though he was grinding his teeth to the point it was hurting his jaw.

"Ah, Seiji-san, good to hear you answering the phone." came a slight chuckle on the other side of the ear-piece. Seiji's face darkened with slight annoyance.

"Yes, and why are you calling, if I may ask, Yayoi-san?" Seiji tried his hardest to be civil with his amused-sounding older sister. She just got on his nerves because of the gratification that came from her deep voice. She was always a pain in the stump even when they were children.

She would constantly tease him because he was dressed as a girl when he was a little child. It really wasn't his fault his parents found it amusing to dress him as a girl. He was sick, and they had a reason for it in the first place. It was his grandfather who pushed it in the first place or so he was told by his mother.

At least Satsuki didn't give him pain in the backside with her annoyance. And another thing----  
His thoughts were interrupted by a slightly raised voice from the hearing piece of the phone.

"Seiji! Are you there? If you hung up on me--so help---"

"I'm here, Yayoi-san. What is it?" Seiji growled, shaking his head from the thoughts transpiring in his head.

"I am just calling you, Seiji-kun," she replied his name with a spit of exasperation, "to remind you that you have a date with Grandfather. And that you are to be at the Dojo to meet with him for a session of some sort at five this afternoon."

Seiji frowned, "A session? What for? I thought we were through with the sessions now that I took over the Dojo?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just the messenger, even though I don't even know why I bothered in offering to relay the message to you." Yayoi countered with a slight gleeful titter.

"You do know more than what you are leading on, Yayoi. Tell me, please." Seiji said in a small hopeful voice, hoping that she would actually give in with the charades of enjoyment of her knowing what he didn't.

"Is that pleading I hear from big, strong Seiji?" Yayoi retorted again, amusement draining heavily from her lilt.

Seiji rolled his eyes and was very tempted to hang up the phone, "Do you love torturing me?"

"Yes, and I love you too."

"Love-hate relationship. Got it. Now, is there anything else you wanted to relay to me?"

"Mm, that is all. Oh, but one more thing. Noriko is coming tonight for the banquet of your honor, so wear something very outstanding!" Yayoi jeered through the phone with a wicked laugh.

"Sayanora, Seiji-kun."

"Sayanora," He replied in return and slammed the phone down. How he hated his sister sometimes. Seiji felt like dialing the number back and screaming at her, demanding that she tell him everything she knew about this session. What in Kami's name was this session going to be about?


	2. Chapter One

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own Noriko and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note: **Hey there, sorry I didn't update within ten days. I have been plenty busy! AHH I hate that. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's chapter one and hopefully I did a good job on it. Hopefully I can get some good reviews on it. Oh and there is some French in there. The translations are at the bottom if you want to have a look. Hopefully chapter two can come out within two weeks stance. I don't know for sure.It's Nasuti's POV. ENJOY!

**Full Summary:** Sage had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn---torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss from someone who he never thought about in five years...

&&&

_**Chapter One**_

The weather outside her bedroom was turning into a torrent of rain. Thunder was booming inconsiderably loud and lightning scorched the stone-gray and cold looking atmosphere. It didn't help that it was nighttime and the lights were flickering on and off. But she did not seem to care or take notice to the wind that was now barking to come in, scratching at her half-heartedly closed window.

She was lounging in her beige chaise near the hearth in her room; the embers that was once a hearty fire, now was cold, on its last dying breath.

She was consumed with guilt. Or so it was read upon her face. She _had _to make it happen. She _had _to be there when it was supposed to be his time. She just couldn't let it out of her system that she was the conspirator for his unhappiness.

Nasuti sighed, rubbing her eyes that had burned from the salty tears that beckoned to fall. She was in a deep, self-made rut and she knew it. It wasn't that she meant to be the maker of the furrow in which all her self-doubt, pity, and unhappiness seemed to pin her in, weighing her down more than she had planned.

It had all begun four weeks ago. Four long and miserable weeks. Nasuti had to smile a little at that thought.

Miserable?

Oh, it wasn't always miserable. To her dissatisfaction _and _satisfaction, the four weeks had gone swiftly by with considerable enjoyment, and laughter; laughter that was long ago cut short when she had chosen to go to school in America for a time to study further on Legends and Myths to better understand the encrypted coding her grandfather used.

Nasuti couldn't help but feel contentment when it came to remembering those beautiful memories she longed to live again. But like everything good she knew of, it had to come to an abrupt end.

And it all happened to start a few weeks ago…just like a night like this…when she happened to fall in love at the wrong time with the wrong person.

&&&&

_Four and A-Half _Weeks Earlier (May 28th)

It was the day of her twenty-sixth birthday when she found out that she was going back to Japan. It was a happy day indeed and she was ready to get on that plane and land as soon as possible. It was going to be splendid to be back home. Nasuti hummed and smiled all the while she was packing with the help of a friend that she met and instantly grew close to within the five years she was in New York, going to NYU (New York University) to get a Masters Degree in Museum Studies and Folklore and a minor in Romance Literature.

She smiled at her framed diploma she had gotten just almost two days ago. It was great to be out of college and now she was going back home to make life hers. She was offered a job in New York City as a curator at a highly respectable museum called The Metropolitan Museum of Art, showing some very rare artifacts dating back from the second century, if you wanted to get technical. But she had quickly turned it down when she had gotten a call from Ryo, her long time friend she hadn't seen for five years. Sure, they talked regularly on the phone every week, but to see him _and _hear his voice while looking at his face was something she needed, as with all her other friends she left behind five years ago.

Her friend came up behind her as Nasuti had stopped packing and looked up at the framed diploma.

"_Mon Dieu_! We finally did it, didn't we." her friend replied, startling Nasuti out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Yvette, you scared me." Nasuti said while holding her chest, as if her heart would pop right out (that is how it felt anyway.) She looked at her friend with a smile. The blonde giggled and smiled more. She was taller than Nasuti and her pale eyes seemed to dance when she was happy. Yvette François was happy in actuality because she was going along with Nasuti to Japan, a place she always dreamed of going since meeting Nasuti. Nasuti always rambled on and on about Japan and the people she knew back home. It sounded so exciting when she talked about it.

Like Nasuti, Yvette came from another country; Paris, France to be exact. Yvette as well came to study art and got a Master's Degree in Museums Studies with a minor in Art and Linguistics. They had became best friends when they found out that they were roommates in a family oriented dorm. Nasuti had no family of her own, but she was forced to take up residency because no other dorm was available.

It was like they just knew it from the beginning that they were meant to be friends. Yvette was at least two years older than Nasuti and she was the best friend one could ask for.

"_Désolé_," Yvette smiled, "Didn't mean to frighten you. You um, okay?"

"Hai, I am." Nasuti chuckled, "You just startled me is all."

"_Mon ami, vous pensez trop_. Always, always thinking. Never, ever really giving life a chance to run its course." Yvette tsked and then hesitated with saying something that seemed rather important. "Um, Nasuti- _mon ami_,"

"Hai?"

"Er. Have you talked with Bryant recently?" Yvette knew how much Nasuti hated to talk about her ex-boyfriend or actually ex-fiancé because three months ago he had called it quits on her just about two days before his and Nasuti's wedding day.

Nasuti's face contorted in a small frown, and her eyes seem to light up with a small amount of hurt. Yvette felt her heart go out to Nasuti. She didn't know how it felt to be in Nasuti's position in being disgraced by being forced to call off the wedding, but she knew how it felt to lose a loved one.

Yvette herself had also went through almost the same thing Nasuti was going through, but instead of her fiancé being the one to break it off with her, he had to run off and get himself killed. That was four years ago, but it still freshly hurt. He had left her alone; with no house, no income, and most of all a two year old baby to care for. The baby was now six years old, and it was still a fight to keep an eye on her little girl. But now that she was finished with college, she was now certain that everything was going to be okay.

But for Nasuti, Yvette felt that everything was just beginning. Nasuti didn't have a child, but Yvette could still see that whenever Bryant's name appeared in a conversation, she would get very quiet and look at her hands which were clenched in tight balls.

"Bryant? No…I haven't seen him since---" Nasuti replied a few minutes later in a choked voice. Yvette frowned when she saw her best friend have tears slide down her face.

"Aw, Nasuti. _Je suis si désolé_. Pardon me for being so rude. I am such a _porc."_

"No, no. You aren't. You are just curious is all. I am okay." Nasuti tried to smile, her eyes playing a different scene.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am." Nasuti noticed that Yvette didn't look too convinced, "No really, I am okay. Bryant was someone I thought I loved, but apparently he didn't love me. And that is okay with me. I have grown to accept it. Besides," She paused with a fake laugh, "it's not like I was that deeply in love with him."

Yvette sighed and gave a roll of her eyes, but didn't go any further. This was supposed to be her birthday and a happy day.

Yvette smirked. "Well, one thing you could say you miss though from Bryant is his _boeuf." _

Nasuti went crimson in the face and threw a pillow that was on the nearby couch she had her suitcase upon. "Yvette! I can't believe you just said that!"

Yvette chuckled when she ducked from the onslaught of the pillow.

"Well, _mon ami, _we have to get going. Did you pack everything?"

"Hai. I sure did."

"Well, lets get going. The plane leaves within an hour or so." Yvette looked around the place and then looked at her watch with a sigh. "Isadora_, bonbon, nous a laissés vont ! Heure de partir _!" Yvette called from the living room in which she and Nasuti were packing.

"_Maman veneze. Je dois emballer une dernière chose _!" came a reply of a small girl.

"That girl. Always having to pack one more thing. Everything that she needs is in storage in Tokyo. You'd think she wouldn't have anything else to pack." Yvette said with a huff.

Nasuti chortled at that comment.

Yvette turned an eye on Nasuti and smirked, "You'll know what it feels like when you are a parent."

"And that won't be for another two to three years if it happens at all." Nasuti smiled. "And if it does, I hope I can be the best mother like you."

"Aw, _mon ami! Mon propre amour vrai! _You are a dear, dear friend!" Yvette hugged her friend and Nasuti smiled. "You will be a better mother than I am. Believe me. You will be."

Nasuti smiled sadly. She knew her friend was only trying to make her feel better by saying she would be a great mother, but to be a great mother, you would have to be a mother. But it wasn't so simple for her.

"Well, I better go check up on my _bonbon_. I shall be back." Yvette gave her friend a rather hard squeeze before she let go.

Nasuti sighed when her friend let her go and watched Yvette go upstairs to go get her daughter, hearing her muttering words in French that weren't so nice. Nasuti had to beam at her friend.

Since her break-up with Bryant, she hadn't really thought of anything, only the loneliness that tore at her. But now that she was going home, she could forget what she went through the past few months and live anew. That was the real reason she did not even accept the job with the Museum.

It was because of him.

Bryant was a gentlemen when it came to her. He was a down-to-earth person who seemed level-headed and did not seem the one to break her heart, yet he did.

_Very badly._

She thought she would be happy with him, have a great life with him, and love him till the end of her days. But that was all a lie. She felt used, and abused by this person she thought she knew. She honestly thought that she could have a life where she was safe, comfortable, and free.

That all fell in her face. Bryant Wilkins was in her classes from the first year she was at NYU and instantly became infatuated with him; and it seemed he felt the same way with her. They would stay up late, just talking about anything that came to mind. He always talked with such intelligence that even blew her away at times. When they made love, it was sensual, casual, and beautiful. He would always know how to please her. She felt very loved and secure.

And when he took her to eat out for a pre-pre-rehearsal (or as he had called it) it was great, beautiful and loving. They shared tidbits with each other, intellectual conversation even was evident, but when he started looking morose, she asked him what was the matter.

What he answered her came a bit of a shock.

He told her that he didn't want to marry her. She had asked him why, but he didn't say anything. She got up from that table as well, demanding an answer, but that did not help…he was silent…never giving her an answer. Never….And that's what she wanted. Just one simple answer to why she wasn't good enough to marry. Was it because she wasn't beautiful? Was it because she was horribly boring? Was it because she said the wrong thing? They never got into a very harsh fight, so why? Why so suddenly? She wanted an answer but she didn't have one. Nothing to show for…nothing!

Nasuti growled and wiped the tears that had fallen down her face. She would never fall in love again. She made sure of that and told her heart that as well. As long as she lived, she would never forget what Bryant did to her. And men were vile creatures only there to play with a woman's heart. She was happy she was going home to men who actually knew how to treat a woman right. Even if they were three years younger than her, she still loved them. They were like brothers to her. She knew they were going to help her through this, even if they didn't know anything about it. She also made a promise that nobody would find about it, lest it would be a big problem and the guys would really want to come to America to beat the snot out of the guy.

And even though she knew Bryant would deserve it, she didn't want any confrontation with the police nor did she want to confront Bryant…not after what that bastard did to her….

"Nas! Allons! Time to leave!" Isadora's small frame came in and she giggled, "Time to leave for Jaaa-pann!"

"Isadora Maria Amelie François! Stop shouting this instant like some _bébé fou."_

"Yes maman." She put her head down a bit and then beamed at Nasuti. "I cannot wait until we land! Oh it will be so exciting!"

"Yes it will, Isa," Nasuti ruffled Isadora's brown matted hair that was to her waist. Her blue eyes lighted up with the giggles.

Yvette looked at her watch yet again and sighed, "We've got thirty minutes to get to the airport. Let's go." Yvette smiled as they heard the honking of the taxi outside their door. They were finally out of the building within five to ten minutes.

"I will miss this old place." She said a few minutes later as they got their things together in the taxi they called for to take them to the airport.

"I will too. This place has good memories. But it will be great to be back home. And like you said, all good things must come to an end."

"Right you are, mon ami, right you are. Perhaps this will be a new beginning for you and a new beginning for me and my little one." They both looked at the dorm house they called home for the last five years.

"Goodbye old friend," Nasuti said softly to the building. She would miss it, yet she would always hold the memories dear to her. That was a promise she would keep for sure because she could not find one bad thing to say about the house they stayed in nor about the people she met in the dorms either.

"Allons! Come on! Let's go! The plane leaves within thirty minutes!" Yvette called from the taxi she had entered.

"I'm coming!" She took one glance back at her home, and smiled again, knowing that this wasn't really her home, but only a memory now and that her old home was awaiting for her return, just like her heart was ready to be back within the lights of Tokyo once more. The taxi sped off and that was the last time she would see the building ever. The last time she would ever step foot into New York as a student and the last time she would ever have to call her friends. She was going to _see _them. She was going home and that was the best thing she had heard in a very, very long time…

&&&

**2nd note: Remember I love constructive critisism! Beat it at me! (And don't worry, Yvette is not going to be with anybody, but someone other than the ronins. MWAHAHAHA No not the Warlords) You'll just haev to read further on whilst I put the chapters out. Remembre, please Review! And no I'm not _begging..._I'm PLEADING! MWAHAHA. **

_French to English Translations;_

_Mon Dieu_---My God

_Désolé_---Sorry

_Mon ami, vous pensez trop_---My friend, You think too much.

_Mon ami_---My friend.

_Je suis si désolé_. ---I am so sorry.

_porc_---Pig

_boeuf_---Bullocks

_bonbon, nous a laissés vont ! Heure de partir _---Sweetie, let us go. Time to leave.

_Maman veneze. Je dois emballer une dernière chose _---Coming mama, I need to pack one last thing.

_Mon propre amour vrai_ ---My one true love.

_Allons---_Hurry

_bébé fou_---Crazy Baby.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own Noriko, Yvette, Isadora, and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note:** well, this isn't what I truly had planned for chapter two. But alas, it seems to always writes itself. Bad story bad! LOL. Well I think I should say, thanks for the reviews. They mean a great deal to me. Especially by people I don't know. STRANGERS! AHH! runs away and then comes back Eh, just kidding. This chapter is just a chapter that is trying to move the story along so we can finally have Seiji and Nasuti to meet up.

**Remember:** that this chapter is following the course of four and a _half_ weeks before the present. It's not following Seiji's memory, it's following Nasuti's because before Seiji and Nasuti began to have feelings for each other, Nasuti had to come in somehow. But enough of that. I don't want to give away what I have planned for this story! Enjoy and read! And have many, many critiques/criticism/happy remarks/bad remarks/ and all that cool jazz! ONWARD TO THE STORY!

**Full Summary:** Sage had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn---torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss from someone who he never thought about in five years...

Chapter Two

Nasuti, Yvette, and Isadora made it to the airport with a few minutes still to spare. They already purchased their tickets, so all they had to do was put their bags through security and storage before actually boarding the flight. But as soon as that was complete, Isadora complained of being hungry, so Yvette brought her to the airport deli to get a bite to eat before the call for boarding the plane was announced.

Nasuti smiled as she watched her friend and Isadora walk to the deli, all the while Yvette checking her watch with slight impatience. That was one thing of what Nasuti liked of her friend; she was always patient with her very own daughter and it was a wonder how someone could be patient with Isadora always complaining about something or another that drove Nasuti almost to the feeling of slight insaneness. She only had to baby-sit the little hyper girl for a day; her nerves were shot within that one day alone with the child.

It wasn't as if Isadora was horrible; she just wanted so much attention that it was impossible to get just one minute of solitude for Nasuti's sake.

She wanted children in the future--but if it meant dealing with a hyper-active child like Isadora, she wasn't going to take her chances.

Chances were that she was not going to even have one anyway; judging by that fact in which she was terrible with men of course. That was where it all began from anyhow. She didn't even want to think of that.

Finally, a few minutes before they were called to board the plane, Isadora and her mother came back with some snacks, which wasn't much considering the tightness of the money alone for this one trip.

"Shouldn't we hear the announcement over the intercom when our flight is ready to board?" Yvette asked, while taking a sip from the straw of her small Coca-Cola. She handed Nasuti hers and Isadora sat next to Nasuti, eating a small popcorn while swinging her legs.

"Hai, we should hear the intercom go off." Nasuti answered, covering her nose when a raunchy smell lingered after an old couple left rather quickly. She didn't want and need to know what they left so quickly for.

"_Merde_," was all Yvette replied while swaying her hand back and forth over her nostrils to get the smell away from her.

"How long will it take to board this flight, maman?" Isadora smacked her lips as she ate her popcorn rather fast.

"Bonbon, don't eat so fast. And Mon Dieu, better be quick. I don't think I can stand it in this smelly place any longer." Yvette complained lightly as she sat down with a huff. However, right when she planted herself upon the seat in the terminal, the prayers were answered.

"Flight 103 to Tokyo, Japan, now boarding. Flight 103 to Tokyo Japan now boarding. All passengers are to report to Gate 126. All passengers are to report to Gate 126 for boarding." a woman's voice replied over the intercom.

"Well, bonbon Isa. Mon ami Nas. Time to go." Yvette cried happily as she got up and took her daughter by the hand.

Nasuti took the other hand of Isadora and they made their way to the terminal gateway. They had to wait at least ten more minutes before they handed their tickets to the Steward who was handling the tickets and walked through the gate towards the plane.

&&&&

"I'm not surprised Seiji has agreed to this arrangement." Touma Hashiba sighed as he and Shin Mouri sat there on the outside patio of the small café. He took a bite of lettuce from his salad and then plucked his fork down again in order to get another bite, but this time grabbing a piece of orange. "He's going to be miserable his whole life if he does this…"

"I wouldn't say miserable, but he will be unhappy yes." Shin replied with a slight frown as he drank his tea from the white cup the waitress had brought him a few minues ago.

"You just stated a contradiction right there." Touma smiled a little. Shin rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his blue-haired friend and then frowned.

"I know I did, but that is besides the point. He's going to be more than miserable is what I am stating…he's going to be more into himself if you know what I mean."

"Hai… he's going to become a recluse and he's going to become one of society's puppets. If, of course, his heart allows it." Touma's lips contorted into a grimace.

"'Society's puppet.'" Shin restated Touma's imagery of Seiji's place in society. He sighed with a wiry puckered-brow. "He does know what he is getting himself into. Perhaps it won't be so bad for him. Maybe he will find something really well with Asa-chan. She seems like a sweet woman."

Touma gave Shin a look that told him very well of what he thought of that statement. Leave it to Shin to find something good about this situation in which their friend was about to undergo within a few months. Arranged marriages always scared Touma, and he was glad that his parents weren't the typical traditional family followers. He had to half-smile at that thought. His parents were unusual, especially in the Japanese Elite Society. Yep, he was proud to have odd parents.

Shin's eyebrows lifted in question, "What are you smiling about? You can't be agreeing with me that Seiji will be happy."

"You know me too well. I was just thinking about how arranged marriages scare the hell out me and then thought how lucky I am to have odd parents that won't go into tradition for society's sake." Touma said in one breath.

"Wow, how touching." Shin said with amusement. "You are just a spirit in words today."

"Oh hush." Touma directed Shin with a sigh of fake-exasperation. "Anyway, what has Shuu been up too? Last I heard he was getting married?"

"Yeah, to a Portugal woman. He says he met her while traveling Spain and fell madly in love with her. Or in actuality he fell in love with the sex."

Touma was drinking some tea when Shin made that statement and choked, spurting the tea out onto Shin.

"Oh gross! Touma! Watch where you're spraying, you fire-hydrant." Shin took a napkin and sighed, wiping the contents off in which were shot at him. "You could have pointed the other way. I have to go to work at the Aquarium in a few hours."

"Well excuse me if that comment alone caught me off-guard." Touma scowled, then made a straight face at the other proclamation. "Oh? Night shift again?" Touma inquired, wiping his mouth, a healthy sized grin plastered on his face. Shin nodded and scowled at Touma's smile.

"Hai," he blushed, "Don't jump to conclusions alright. She's just training me."

Touma chuckled, "Oh yes, _training _you. If you say so. I've got to go back to work in a few minutes anyway." He got up, put a few bills upon the table and stretched, sighing; a thought then entered his head, "Say, have you heard anything from Ryo lately?"

Shin was gathering his things when he looked up and nodded, "Yeah. He called me about an hour and a half ago at work. He told me that Nasuti-chan was coming back."

Touma gawked at Shin, "You're serious? She's coming back. When? Where? How?"

"Hai, I'm serious. That's what I was told, that she was coming back,. She's due back today, if she can get on the flight for an arrival eight o'clock tonight. And she's due to arrive at Tokyo Airport. And she's coming back on a _plane_."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Touma sounded exasperated.

"I guess Ryo forgot to call you because you were either out on business trips with Reiko," Shin allowed himself a grin at this, but then cleared his throat at the death-ray look penetrating from Touma across the table, "or you are busy with work and school."

"He knows my house number and could have left me a message. And don't get any ideas that Reiko and I have anything going on. We're just friends." Touma replied with a hint of annoyance running through his voice.

"Just like Melissa and I." Shin retorted coolly before collecting the rest of his things and then putting a few yen on the table.

"Well, is Ryo at least going to pick Nasuti up? They are practically like brother and sister. Since she had no decency in calling us over the years." Touma said a little bitterly.

"Touma, don't forget that she didn't forget our birthdays or Christmas, and she did call us, just not as much because you know the ongoing rates of international calls from America to Japan. Not to mention she was always busy with that Bryant fellow."

"Weren't they supposed to marry?"

"Hai.." Shin said cautiously.

"Why don't I like the way you said Hai?" Touma questioned with an upraised eyebrow.

"Well, " Shin sighed sadly, "I heard from Ryo that he had a feeling that Bryant broke up with Nasuti…"

Touma gripped the edges of the table, "What! That bastard! Why did he---? How could--! That bastard should be hanged!" He said enraged. "We should go to America and beat the snot out of the bastard."

Shin held up a hand, "That is not our concern of what he did to her because that should be between Ryo and Nasuti. She trusted him to not tell anybody especially Shuu, you and Seiji, and particularly me."

"Why?" was all Touma could get out. He was surprised overall of why Nasuti wouldn't want any of them to know, especially after so much they had gone through together. It would have been the right, if not the general thing to do if you knew a person practically ten years of your life. Okay so make that nine, but still. It didn't help that it sort of made him feel cheated out of being her friend as well. They had intellectual conversations as well, and they grew close in their own little way. But why would she tell all to Ryo, but not him? Why couldn't she confide in him the details? Then again, he couldn't blame her. He wouldn't want to have the burden of worrying abouta bunch of men going to her aide and killing the bastard for what he did to her, or whatever he did to her.

"I don't know why." Shin replied, grabbing his jacket. Touma looked up from his reverie and frowned. "Look, if Nasuti opens the door, you are more than welcome to ask away the questions bubbling through that thick head of yours. But until she is ready, you have to find the patience in getting that curiosity of yours downsized."

"Duly noted," Touma agreed coolly. "So, are you going to meet Ryo to greet her when she arrives at eight?"

"I can't…Remember I have to work. Perhaps you can."

"Well…" Touma blushed a bit. "I can't---I have a---erm---"

Shin looked at with a knowing look.

"Don't you dare say anything. Like I said--"

"Yes, yes. You two are _just friends_." Shin chuckled.

"That's right. Now. If you hear from Ryo, tell him that I am awaiting his call and am going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Hey, if you give him a piece of your mind, maybe he will actually become smarter." Shin said good naturedly.

"I'll be sure to give him mine then." Touma clapped Shin on the back before waving him good-bye and both going their separate ways.

&&&&&&&&

"Oh man, I can't believe this! Nasuti-san is coming back!" a tall young man of late teens replied excitedly to another young man to be in his early twenties. "Five years of not seeing her and finally! I can't wait to see her!"

"Calm dawn, Jun-san, you're going to get a crick in your neck if you keep on bouncing off the walls like you are twelve again." the young man in his early twenties chuckled with a silly grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Tsk, Ryo. I am going to calm down once I see Nasuti-san! It will be like old times!" Jun grinned stupidly.

"You sound like you're in love with her or something." Ryo snickered, knowing that that statement alone would bring the sixteen-year-old (fixing to be seventeen within a month and a few days) to blush furiously. And as if he was on queue, Jun quickly turned away, coughing, and blushed feverishly. "Are you okay, Jun?"

"Hai…erm I am." said Jun with a clearing of his throat. "Oh, and for the record, I am _not_ in love with Nasuti-san. She's more of a mother to me anyway." Jun nodded matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say, Jun, whatever you say." Ryo chuckled.

"What time did you say that Nasuti-chan is supposed to arrive?"

"Should be around eight sharp. But she called me from the plane telling me that they might be a few minutes late though because the plane wasn't ready.

"Oh okay." Jun looked at the clock in the terminal. Still had fifteen to ten minutes to wait.

"Come on lets go to the deli to get something to eat before they arrive." Ryo motioned to Jun. Jun nodded, his stomach growling in appreciation. They both went to the deli to wait. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long for the plane to land. Because they were very anxious to get see their friend they hadn't seen in so many years.

* * *

**French to English Translation:**

**Merde**: Shit


	4. Chapter Three

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own Noriko, Yvette, Isadora, and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note:** THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! OMGOSH! I AM SO HAPPY. ---ahems--- Okay, phew, already to chapter three. SO EXCITING. Anyway, this chapter is a bit boring, nothing fluff-wise, hell I didn't even include anybody except for just Nasuti, OC's and Ryo, and Jun. Besides, this chapter is more about Nasuti's thoughts on some of the things that happened within the five years, or actually should be said as 'five years ago.' That's it. I had so much planned for this chapter, but in all honesty, I felt that this was best for the chapter. Hopefully this chapter is good for you, but I still say it's boring. Well. Hope you like it. -----crosses fingers in hopes people like it ------

**Remember:** that both chapters one and two follows the course of four and a _half_ weeks before the present. It's not following Seiji's memory; it's following Nasuti's because before Seiji and Nasuti began to have feelings for each other, Nasuti had to come in somehow. But enough of that. I don't want to give away what I have planned for this story! Because knowing me I'd let something slip ---Bad Siffly---bad!--- Well enjoy and read! And have many, many critiques/criticism/happy remarks/bad remarks/ and all that cool jazz! ONWARD TO THE STORY!

**Full Summary:** Sage had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn---torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss from someone who he never thought about in five years...

--------------

_**Chapter Three**_

The plane had landed at least five minutes before eight. It was good timing too because Nasuti was becoming very anxious in going home. The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't wait to be back at the mansion. She was sure she would need to clear out her old domicile; since it would have been very dusty, not to mention perhaps moldy from everybody being gone for so long.

She knew that nobody had taken up residence in the huge mansion for the past five years; the guys began their own travels after high school had ended. Her mind reeled at the thought of what her friends were doing nowadays. She had heard Touma was still in school, going for his doctorate (to be a Doctor), but also working at the Gotoh Planetarium and Astronomical Museum to keep himself busy . (Touma previously had gone to college for Astronomy and finished, but he later in his studies of Astronomy became interested in doctoring. In short, he still had a very long time to go before he actually was finished with school.)

Shin was already out of college and working at an aquarium in which she couldn't remember the name; Shuu had gone to college for business in order to take care of his family's restaurant; Ryo was working somewhere in the Zoo and still going to school; Seiji, well Nasuti didn't know what Seiji was doing nowadays.

Last she heard he was going to school part-time; something in teaching; but had quit on the orders of his grandfather telling him it was time for Seiji to become the Sensei. That was five years ago or was it four and a half? She didn't know. All she knew was that it wasn't really fair to Seiji that he had to give up all of his dreams just to follow tradition.

Nasuti snorted inwardly. What did the word tradition mean in these changing

times anyway?

Sure, people of Japan still followed the traditional customs that were from centuries ago, and it was custom for young students of a Dojo (their own sons) to become the heir to the success.

For her, she was happy she grew up most of her childhood moderately in France. It was a better time for her; she learned more outside of tradition than anything. Her father was strict in following certain customs for her to get acquainted with her heritage of Japanese, but wasn't really stringent from the old days or in that sense anyway.

Nasuti was raised in a loving family; up until her mother and father thought it would be best for her to go to Japan so that she could learn more with her grandfather, all she knew was love. She had only begun to know heart-ache when she moved to Japan. Not only did she find heart-ache, she found something she never had before in France; friends. Nasuti smiled for a second time.

She remembered the bittersweet good-byes that were passed between all of the guys and her. It was sad, yet she knew that she would see them again. She remembered how Shuu was nervous for her, hugging her over and over again until she couldn't breathe. Seiji had to pry Shuu off of her; and not long after Nasuti was pulled away from Shuu, she found herself in strong arms yet again; only that time it was a light, but firm hug from Shin.

Touma was the next person; he hoisted her up in the air before actually hugging her firmly, muttering a sappy good-bye that made her roll her eyes and whack him one just for last time's sake. Ryo was then the next one she hugged; and they both hugged for a longer time before letting go.

Nasuti had to chuckle at how all the guys wolf-whistled and made comments about both having feelings for each other. But all that was in good nature because the other four knew that they were more on brotherly and sisterly terms. They never tried the dating game. They always shrugged it off as something they just knew wasn't meant to be. Besides, it didn't feel right to her. Dating any of the guys kind of gave her a weird introspective of the each their personalities.

She just couldn't get herself to think of them that way. Something kept pulsating in the back of her mind; a memory that did not want to surface, yet wanted to be pulled out from the dusty bins of her mind. Then it clicked…

Seiji; she remembered something as she again thought of the departure from Japan. All he did was shake her hand; and smile, giving her a congratulations and a hopeful wish that she would take care. She didn't really see him or even hear from him in five years. Every time she would call, his grandfather would be the one to answer and once she told him her name, he would tell her in a snippy voice; "He's out training. I'll have him call you back."

The thing about it that bothered her; he didn't even call her back. That just made the questions of the day more mysterious; what has he been doing all this time? Was he happy? Was he doing okay? Was he at least well and not hurt? She felt bad that she didn't even get to talk with him; at least with Touma as his best friend, she had some form of knowledge of how well he was.

But she had only spoken to Touma about a few months ago; the disappointed factor of it all was that he didn't give off any vital hints of what Seiji was up too. She knew that Seiji was busy with training his fellow students, but come on. Wasn't it at least polite to call her up; she had left her dorm's number on his answering machine for Kami's sake; he could have had the decency of actually calling her.

Just a simple hello would have done it justice of calming down the rising panic of all the secrecy. She sighed; it wasn't just so simple though. Just the person alone of Seiji's character was agony to figure out.

She heard a clearing of a throat, and looked to her left where Yvette was towering over her with her taller status. "Are you going to just sit there and look out the window, daydreaming, or are you going to actually get up and come on." Yvette smirked.

Nasuti felt a rush of heat run from her neck to her face. How embarrassing to be sitting there, and to top it off, the last person on the plane. The flight attendants were looking at her quite strangely, albeit amusedly.

"Oh, I'm coming." Nasuti smiled, chuckling to overcome her stupidity she felt.

"I'll say you're coming. Coming down with something such as the mental-nutcase syndrome."

"Maman, are we just going to stand here?" Isadora looked at her mother questionably.

'"Hold on, bon bon. We have to wait for Nas to actually come to before we can go." Yvette murmured to her daughter with a grin plastered stupidly over her face.

"Remind me why we are friends?" Nasuti tried not to smile and actually look serious. "Friends do not insult other friends."

"Aw, mon ami. You know that we are friends because you adore me."

"I'd adore you more if you move and let me out of my seat." Nasuti teased lightly, "or do you enjoy seeing me right here, red with embarrassment?"

"Mm, I think I will be a good friend and let you up. Maybe next time I'll allow myself to have a bit more fun."

Nasuti snorted and pushed her friend away, "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that mind of yours."

"Well, you do not want to know." Yvette smirked, Isadora looking at her mother impatiently.

"Your daughter is in need, I believe, to get off the plane." Nasuti pointed to Isadora who had her hands on her hips, an annoyed look close to Yvette's own when she was in that state of emotion.

Yvette laughed, "Okay, bonbon let's go." She ruffled the girl's hair before taking her hand and leading her off the plane, Nasuti right behind them. The flight attendants nodded towards them, bowing their heads in respect before closing the hatchet door of the plane once Nasuti, Yvette, and Isadora had arrived on the ground from the stairway.

Nasuti sighed once she saw the airport terminal. Home…it just screamed at her; asking her where she had been all this time. She giggled slightly; her happiness drawn on her face as she watched the birds fly into the night sky. This was what it felt like to be back in Tokyo after five years of absence. Kami, it was good to be back. Yvette and Isadora smiled towards her, "We aren't even in the metropolitan city and you are all happy to be in a smelly terminal."

"I'll have you know, that we take pride in keeping our terminal clean." Nasuti winked and teased at the same time.

"So you are saying the Americans don't keep their airports clean?" Yvette teased right back.

Nasuti smiled; "Of course not. I am just ecstatic to be home is all."

Yvette read the signs that were in Japanese and giggled, "I am thankful I decided to carry on with linguistics. I would be in such a terrible ornière if I would have given it up like I wanted too."

"You would have given it up if I wouldn't have given you a knock on that thick-head of yours." Nasuti winked before they went through Customs for Yvette and Isadora, then went to get their bags from the conveyor belt. "I'm glad you didn't give up."

"Only a true friend would actually push me." She winked.

"And among that; your best guy friends as well pushed you." Nasuti commented

"You mean into---" Yvette was about to make the inappropriate comment to Nasuti when she saw Isadora curiously listening to their conversation. Yvette gave her a pair of eyes for help and Nasuti hesitated before she cleared her throat;

"I wonder if my friends are here. I did tell Ryo-san to tell everyone I was coming back. It would be nice to see them all."

"I am anxious to meet them. Did you tell your friend that I was coming along?"

"Hai. I did." Nasuti nodded and chuckled. "Are you worried about making a bad first impression on him and the others?"

"Ah, no." Yvette looked away, rather embarrassed because of the truth in the words spoken by Nasuti.

"Yes you are and that's okay." Nasuti laughed, "Knowing the guys, they will accept you if you are a friend of mine. And besides, Ryo must have told them already." Nasuti sighed in content as she looked out into the crowd, waiting for to see either a sign raised up high with her name written on it, or a couple (perhaps five) familiar faces that she hadn't seen in a long time. Especially a blonde in particular. She shook her head. Okay, that was enough thinking about Seiji. Seiji was either here or not. She didn't care. She did, however, want to see him, along with the other four. Oh how she missed them.

"Isn't your friends supposed to be here? I don't know what they look like, so I can't help you in finding them." Yvette's voice pierced through Nasuti's musings.

"Hai, they are." She replied with a small frown. Yes, they were supposed to be here…or at least she had hoped they would come and greet her. It didn't seem likely they would pass up a chance in order to welcome her back after so many years away without even seeing her.

She was, after all, one of the guys (well girl in her case.) She now felt her heart ache. She didn't know why, but she felt a sinking feeling down at the pit of her stomach that they didn't come to pick her up. Her eyes scanned the premises and saw that many people were walking around once they made it towards the entrance/exit of the terminal.

"It does not look like they are here." Yvette sounded a little annoyed. Nasuti ignored her, still trying to scan the area with her eyes; hoping against hope in finding at least Ryo. She didn't find anybody and was about to lose hope when she finally noticed a man in a red polo shirt with jeans, waving at her as if to get her attention.

Yvette must have seen him too, because she asked; "Is that the one you were talking about?"

Without a verbal answer, Nasuti nodded and smiled towards the still-waving gentlemen. Nasuti ran up to the man and gave him a huge hug, almost knocking him over. He regained his balance just as he caught her, laughing as he held her close. "Nas-san! You're here! You're really here!"

"Hai! I made it back!" She hugged him like a vice-grip and he had to hack for air before she let go. He smiled at her once more and looked her over.

"You are still the same." Ryo beamed at her. Nasuti smacked him on the chest.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment."

"You didn't forget about me, now did you?" a familiar voice replied behind her. Nasuti's eyes went wide and she let out a happy shriek as she turned around to see a not-so-short Jun-san anymore.

"Jun-san! Oh! It is so great to see you! You have grown so much!"

"I know! I am practically taller than Ryo here." Jun tossed forward with a smirk.

"Hardy-har-har. Just so you know, you still have yet to learn how to deal with me while fighting." Ryo replied smugly. He then noticed a person behind Nasuti, seemingly awaiting to be made known to the rest of them. "Hey, Nasuti, is that the friend you were telling me about over the phone all these years?"

"Mhmm. Hai. She is. Sorry Yvette, I was too over-whelmed I guess to introduce you to Ryo and Jun-san." Nasuti said with an apologetic glance.

Yvette smirked and looked at Ryo with a wink, "She's always forgetting about me. Poor petite me. Always ignored from my best friend. By the way, I'm Yvette Francois and this is my daughter, Isadora. Say bonjour Isa."

"Bonjour monsieur, gentil de vous rencontrer." Isadora bowed her head in respect.

Ryo looked blank at what she had just said. Nasuti, seeing his face, laughed and smiled, "She was saying, 'hello sir, it is nice to meet you.'"

Ryo's features lightened from the blank expression he had formed upon his face, but then laughed, "I'm sorry. I don't speak French quite well."

"Ah, that is okay. I'm sure one day you will learn it. Perhaps I can teach you when you are interested." Yvette batted her eyes a bit. This Ryo guy surely was a handsome one. They didn't make them like this in France.

For that comment and wink alone was rewarded by Nasuti with a quick jab in the side from her elbow. "Aïe." Yvette rubbed her side while looking frustratingly at Nasuti. Nasuti returned a hardened gaze that told Yvette 'hands off or else.'

That was definably what Nasuti didn't like about her friend. She was too---too---how could she put it? Too open with flirting and trying to get a guy worthy of her time. She was a player and that was something she wasn't going to allow while she was there. Yvette was her best friend, but there was a fine line in between which guys she could go after and frankly Ryo and the others were way off limits.

Ryo looked at Jun who was shaking in silent mirth. This was just too funny. Ryo looked very uncomfortable with Yvette's flirting. But like the others right now Ryo wasn't much of the dating scene just yet. He didn't want that sort of tied-down bond until he was sure what he wanted to do with his future.

That being said, Ryo's first impression of the girl Nasuti kept yapping about over the phone over the years was not a good one. After that comment/flirtatious remark he felt absolutely uncertain of her character, even if they just met.

Ryo shrugged it off. Maybe it was because of how strongly she came upon him, he felt the need to run away and hide. Okay, that was a little harsh, but all in all, it felt like he wanted to at least stick his head in the ground. He just felt way too embarrassed.

"Well, are we going to just stand here all day? Or are we going to at least get going home?" Nasuti broke the silence that was resounding around them, the back-noise now seeming to come at full volume. Yvette blinked, Ryo cleared his throat, and Jun kept looking around, as if the whole atmosphere of the airport fascinated him. Isadora was yanking on her mother's arm, telling her to hurry up.

"Maman! I want to go. I'm hungry. I'm tired of just standing here." Isadora whined. Yvette closed her eyes at the loud whining her daughter was doing and looked down at her, clearly stating silently for Isadora to quiet down. Isadora had shut her mouth, but that didn't stop her whining deep within her throat.

"Isa. Come on then." Nasuti smiled at the girl and took her by the hand. "Time to go home!"

Yvette, Ryo, and Jun followed behind Nasuti as she picked the girl up and planted Isadora on her side, "Now, lets get something to eat before you get to see my house."

"House?" Ryo snorted at that comment. Nasuti was behind him at this point because she wanted to follow him to get to his car. She smacked him slightly on his head.

"Itai! What did you do that for, Nas-chan?"

"Oh nothing. Just felt like doing something, especially after five years of wanting to get you back for comment you made about me and Seiji." Nasuti felt her face flush at the memory, the mortification she went through after actually hearing him say that comment to Seiji.

"Nas-chan, that was five years ago." Ryo pretended to be hurt as they actually found the car that was parked way out into the parking lot.

"Five years worth of a huge beating up for you, Ry-chan. But that's okay. I forgive you." Nasuti chuckled.

"Right." was all he said as they all got into the vehicle and drove off. Finally….Nasuti could breath a sigh of relief. Finally she was home…


	5. Chapter Four

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own Noriko, Yvette, Isadora, and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note:** I----I am SO sorry for leaving you all for---um…… three months I think? I've been so busy I never had the time to even look at this story. I had gotten a new computer back in July, and I also had a change of jobs. From one thing to another and I work overnight so that puts a whole load of stress on my back. I couldn't find the time OR energy to even come up with a way to write chapter four. This chapter was very boring to me. But it just shows the interaction between the guys and Nasuti when she finally meets up with them. Seiji is still not in this chapter. But I find it because she didn't meet with him until his birthday bash which is about eleven days after hers that is of course at least a week and a half from Nasuti's birthday. Hope you like it! And again thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Hopefully none of you abandoned me while I left for three months….u.u

**Remember:** that the chapters, not prologue, follow the course of four and a _half_ weeks before the present. It's not following Seiji's memory; it's following Nasuti's because before Seiji and Nasuti begin to realize whatever it is they feel, Nasuti had to come in somehow. But enough of that. I don't want to give away what I have planned for this story! Because knowing me I'd let something slip ---Bad Siffly---bad!--- Well enjoy and read! And have many, many critiques/criticism/happy remarks/bad remarks/ and all that cool jazz! ONWARD TO THE STORY!

**Full Summary:** Seiji had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn---torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss from someone who he never thought about in five years...

**_Chapter Four_**

The drive to Nasuti's home was excruciating long. It felt like it would take them three hours just get to her long awaited domicile. Ryo was quiet throughout the whole trip and it was getting rather irritating to just hear the passing cars and the low music playing on the radio. It didn't seem like it would take any time to get home; but Nasuti just thought that she was way too eager to get back to her beautiful house.

It really wasn't her fault for being antsy, was it? She did want to see how her house held up from the five years she had been away. Nasuti was also tired of riding in a car; jet lag had to be the problem for her being irritated.

"Ry-san." Nasuti finally spoke up after an hour of sitting there; wondering if he was lost.

"Hai, Nas-chan?" Ryo scanned her from the corner of his eyes.

"I thought I lived an hour away from Tokyo, not three hours." Nasuti replied calmly as he turned down a road that was vaguely familiar to her.

"It isn't three hours. But it's a few more minutes away from your home." Ryo chuckled at her blank look. "You'll see when we get there."

"Ry-san…" Nasuti sighed, "Fine, wherever we are going, I hope it isn't too unfamiliar. I would really like to get home."

"You really are antsy today, aren't you?" Ryo teased before turning down another road that was starting to become strangely familiar to her.

"Can you blame me? I really want to get home. I want to see if you didn't blow it up or destroy it." Nasuti said rather annoyed by his happy attitude. He grinned and looked towards her. She had the urge to slap that smug look off of his face. Why couldn't he just tell her where the hell they were going; was way beyond her.

"Nas, calm down. I'm sure Sanada-san has a reason why he isn't bringing you home right away." Yvette reasoned with her friend in a whisper because Isadora had fallen asleep on her lap.

"I am calm." Nasuti retorted sourly.

"You don't sound calm." Ryo said in amusement and chuckled even more when Nasuti punched his upper arm. "Itai, ouch! You didn't have to hit me twice as hard the second time." Ryo whined as he glanced at Nasuti who was glaring back.

"I'd appreciate it if you would just drive." Nasuti replied rather becoming more annoyed.

"Yes ma'am." Ryo quipped, detesting the fact that the guys set him up for to pick her up. They knew that she had always gotten irritated after a flight. At least when Seiji had gone pick her up the last time she ever been on a plane, he never saw her annoyed side or so that was what they were told.

Jun had kept silent due to knowing just how irritable Nasuti could become if she were provoked continuously. Ryo thought this was a smart route to take so he remained quiet for quite the remainder of the trip.

Nasuti looked back at Ryo and closed her eyes, "Gomen nasai, Ryo-san. Just in a bad mood and am ready to get home."

"That's okay. I understand." Ryo smiled and patted her on the knee. "You'll love it what we have in stored, right Jun-san?"

Jun nodded and smiled, "He's right. You're going to love it alright."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nasuti asked curiously.

"It means you'll have to wait and see." Ryo replied while finally parking at a vaguely familiar restaurant. Nasuti's eyes squinted to see what the sign had said but was forced out of her trying when Jun did a "Yippee!" before running out of the car like a bat out of hell.

"Come on, Nas-chan!" Jun yelled as he ran into the building. Nasuti glared at Ryo when she finally recognized the place.

"You could have just told me, you big clout." Nasuti punched Ryo in the arm and Ryo laughed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. And a surprise it was ne?" Ryo responded with a heart-felt smile before rubbing his arm. "Ouch, you hit hard."

"Glad you noticed, oh mighty one." Nasuti chuckled and looked up at the sign that read; 'Rei Faun's Chinese Restaurant.' "Are the guys waiting for us inside?"

"Hai, they are." Ryo said with a wink, "Just don't tell them that you found out so soon. They told me specifically to blindfold and gag you so that you won't know where we were going. But I thought that would have been way too obvious on my part."

"Obvious is an overstatement." Nasuti said sarcastically and shook her head. Yes, they were the same big darn lugs she had seen off what seemed like ages ago before harboring upon a plane to go to America. She felt herself delighted by the fact that the guys planned this little reunion; even though it was really late at night. It was good to hear that they were still in touch with each other.

Nasuti got out of the car and looked upon the entrance, hearing rapid talking and clanging. "Don't tell me they wanted to throw me a surprise party?"

"The ever smart-ass you are, Nas-chan. I told the guys that you wouldn't fall for such a cheap trick. But aw well that's their fault. Not mine. In any case, just relax and act surprised."

"I'll give you a smart-ass," She smacked him upside the head before replying, "And you just know me so well, don't you Ry-san. Too bad we have never dated. Because I'm sure some of the guys would be pleased if we did." She teased as he blushed a bit. "Gotcha."

"Hardy har har. Can we just get this over with?" Ryo continued to walk towards the elongated entrance door.

"You sure are in a hurry at getting rid of me." Nasuti teased as she walked in back of him, Isadora and Yvette quietly following afterwards. They were just as nervous as Nasuti, she was sure of it; or actually they were very nervous because they had never even met the guys. Yvette, at times, had a big fetish to please people when they first encountered her. That was something else she really didn't like about her friend, but she could put up with it for tonight and scold her in the morning; especially when it was four more hot guys that were about to be introduced to Yvette.

Isadora yawned and stretched as she looked around curiously. "Nasuti, what are we doing here? I thought we were going to your big house."

"Ah, well Ryo-chan thought it to be nice to throw me a welcome-home party along with the others you will be meeting tonight." Nasuti took the child up into her arms and smiled.

"Qui, bon-bon, they are Nasuti's best friends that she left here at least what was it? Five and a half years ago I think?" Yvette said from

"Hai, it was. Now why ten at night to throw me a party I'll never have any clue. But it's sweet for them to think of this. Especially if it is so late." Nasuti chuckled.

"I know. You need to be in bed at this time." Yvette said looking at her tired daughter who was perched on Nasuti's hip.

"Maman, I don't need sleep. I'm nn—no-not t-t-tired." Isadora's yawn defied her words.

"Sure you're not." Yvette replied sarcastically.

"But I'm not." Isadora protested with a whine.

"Bon-bon, don't whine." Yvette warned her little girl with a stern glare. Isadora sighed and laid forehead against Nasuti's shoulder as they went inside after Ryo.

Ryo had already gone inside and when Nasuti walked into the room with an almost sleeping Isadora, yells of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" resounded fervently around the area. Nasuti and Isadora both physically jumped upon hearing such a loud greeting.

Nasuti had felt Yvette, who was on the side of her, also jump, but not as much as Nasuti and the little girl did. Nasuti smiled and laughed.

"Guys! What is this?" Nasuti felt Isadora loosen her grip and wanted to be let down. She allowed Isadora to get down and was immediately tackled into a hug by a burly young man with ash-blue hair and vivid gray-blue eyes.

"Nas-chan! You're finally here! I never thought you would get here soon! I've missed ya!" the young man practically closed all distance in between them with his vice grip hug.

"Shuu! C-c-can't b-b-breathe!" Nasuti choked out. She felt like she was going to lose her breath right then and there because of the harsh grip Shuu had put her in. She knew it was out of relief and happiness that drove Shuu to squeeze the life out of her and after he let her go as fast as he had hugged her, she laughed breathlessly.

"Shuu, you're still the same." Nasuti looked him over.

"Hey, where's my hug?"

Nasuti looked around and laid eyes upon a young man with auburn hair and green eyes that lighted with mirth. A smile tugged on his slightly parted lips that broke into an all out chuckle.

"Shin-kun!" She actually was the one that ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Not as tight as Shuu gave her, but it nearly knocked him backwards into the table in which he was casually leaning upon.

"Whoa! Watch it, Nas-chan. You almost knocked me over." Shin said in good nature and poked fun at her, "What happened to your hair? You've cut it?"

"Hai, I did. You like it?"

Shin circled her like a vulture and Nasuti's head spun a bit as she tried to keep contact with him. She caught hold of his wrist when he went to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her into a hug that would result into something very unpleasant.

"You still know me too well." Shin grin with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Of course I know you too well; had that happen to me too many times not to remember." Nasuti smiled with a small laugh. What she remembered he used to do when he wouldn't see her in an excessive amount of time was put his arm around her shoulder and pull her head down to his waist level and bring his knuckles smoothly over her head and rub gently like a loving brother (or what they called a 'noogie' for the lack of better words.)

"Aw, I'm touched," Shin replied while giving her the widest grin. She hugged him again before hearing a clearing of a throat on the side of her. There was the blue haired, and fair blue eyed man casually leaning against the wall near Shin.

Nasuti's head whipped around and she frowned to hear somebody behind her and gasped with a squeal, "Touma-dono!"

Touma laughed at her playful name for him and held his arms opened for her as she waltzed right into them. He tightened his hold on her and swung her around. "Good to have you back, Nas-chan." Touma said while letting her go. "You did cut your hair. You look good!"

Nasuti laughed a bit. "It's good to be back. It's soo good to see all of you." Her eyes scanned the area carefully.

Touma had taken note of this and said in a very neutral voice. "Seiji couldn't make it but he sends you his birthday wish. He was busy with his classes tonight and a dinner that was held by his fiancé's family."

"Fiancé?" Nasuti's hands felt cold and clammy for some reason. She rubbed them together nervously. Why did she feel like her temperature drop so suddenly? And why did her heart beat so fast at the mere mention of her friend's name. Surely she should have guessed he was going to get married. That was what Ryo had said a while back ago. That Seiji was on the verge of getting coerced into a marriage that didn't seem fair. She was a tad disappointed that he didn't come. But that was what he had to do; uphold his family honor right? That's what he was raised to do; even though he rebelled plenty of times.

She didn't have time to dwell on that fact because Yvette's voice cut in her confused thoughts.

"Bonjour, nice to meet you Shuu-san."

"Ah! You CAN speak Japanese." Shuu had sounded embarrassed and chuckled slightly nervously.

"Hai, I can." Yvette's voice sounded a bit nervous and Shuu gave her a heartfelt smile.

"Well, welcome to the big-J! I'm Rei Faun, Shuu. Pleasure!" Shuu bowed fully while Yvette blinked and then nodded towards him, still really not accustomed to their ways at best. Not when she was so nervous. It wasn't because these were 'hot' guys that surrounded it, it was just a little too much to be in such a very, _very_ strange setting with complete strangers. She looked to Nasuti who made a motion that told her to 'bow' as well.

"Ah, Francois, Yvette. Pleasure right back, Rei Faun-san." She bowed right back and Nasuti gave her a thumbs-up. Shuu saw this and chuckled.

"Nice to meet you François-san,"

"Hey! You forgot to get us introduced with your friend, Nas-chan!" Shin cried out as if he was hurt and gave a look of mock indignation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I guess I was too much into the 'moment' of seeing you guys. Right, this is Francois, Yvette and her daughter Isadora." She motioned to Yvette and then the young girl at her mother's side, looking downright tense. "You've already met Shuu," She looked towards Yvette who nodded, "but you have yet to meet Mouri, Shin" She motioned to Shin who bowed respectively, "and Hashiba, Touma." Touma bowed slightly.

When each of their names was mentioned, Yvette nodded towards them and bowed slightly. "Bon bon, say hi to the gentlemen."

Shuu's smile widened and saw the anxious look on the girl's light features. He slowly bent down chuckled as she buried her face into her mother's thigh.

"Aw, and I was hoping the little girl wouldn't be shy so I could show her a magic trick." He replied in English for the little girl to understand.

"A---a magic trick?" Isadora asked with her big blue eyes turned into hopeful orbs.

"Hai—yes." Shuu smiled, "See my hands; notice nothing in them?" Isadora nodded vigorously and Shuu chuckled. He put his hand near her ear and flicked something from behind. "Ah! What do you know! You had a couple of yen in your ear."

"How did you do that!" Isadora gasped as he gave her the money.

Shuu winked, "It's a secret. Shh. We don't want anybody else I can do a magic trick now do we?" Shuu whispered.

"Your secret is safe with me." Isadora whispered back.

"That's a good girl." Shuu ruffled her hair and she giggled and pulled away.

It seemed like the tense and scared air around Isadora's small frame as Shuu had backed away.

"Arigato Shuu-san." Nasuti whispered and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Shuu blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head cheekily.

"It was nothing. Chun Fa was like that meeting new people; just have to make them feel accepted."

"How is Chun Fa by the way?" Nasuti asked curious. The last time she saw the cute little girl, she was growing up so much.

"She's a little tigress if that's what you want to know. Has my mom's attitude and dad's laziness." Shuu chuckled.

"How old is she now?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven years old? Wow! No wonder she would have a more aggressive attitude like your mom." Nasuti teased, "She's practically a teenager."

"Don't remind me." Shuu said gruffly and looked disgruntled that his baby was growing up so much.

"I'll have to come by again to see her." Nasuti smiled; offering a change of subject of age.

"She'd like that. She's been asking about you non-stop. 'When is Nas-chan coming? When my sempai meets up with you, tell her to either call me or to come by.' Brat." Shuu had said with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"But you love her anyway, don't you." Touma's voice was dripping with amusement as he came up towards them.

"She's my sister. I have to love her." Shuu said with a smirk.

Touma and Shuu were soon engaged in a talk of siblings and other things that slipped from Nasuti's hearing range. She scanned the area when her eyes fell upon Shin who had a welcoming smile to Yvette as she talked with him in a low voice. He would nod at a question and then add one of his own.

She was glad that they all accepted her friend and that her friend in return wasn't an overbearing flirt like she usually was when they had guys who were extremely good looking surrounding her.

She was surprised when she saw that Isadora walked up to Shuu who picked her up in return. Isadora never took to strangers, but then again Shuu was one that always made somebody feel as if they were always accepted. She smiled when Isadora shook hands with Touma who smiled and chuckled at something she had said.

"Hey," A voice that came from behind her made her jump inwardly; she turned around to come face to face with Jun and Ryo who were smiling widely. "So, glad to be back now?"

"Hai, I am always glad to come back." Nasuti smiled and yawned.

"Oh no, no, no. We cannot have that before the cake." She heard Shuu say with a teasing tone.

"Cake? Guys! You shouldn't have!"

"Why shouldn't we have done it, eh birthday girl! It's not everyday our _old_ friend turns _twenty-six_. You're only four more years on the bandwagon to thirty and you'd be all set!"

"Hey! Just you wait, Shuu. When you turn twenty-six; you'll regret saying that."

Shuu smirked, "We'll see, old lady. Now blow out the candles before it starts a fire."

"You're mean, Shuu-chan." Nasuti stuck her tongue out before seeing the cake rolled out. Indeed it was a cake to feed an army, but knowing Shuu and Touma's appetite it was a good thing they made a large cake.

"Make a wish. Nasuti-san!" Jun replied while they gathered around, eager to get the cake down. It did look delicious with vanilla icing with a design of rainbow colors and a neatly cursive blue print of 'Happy Birthday Nasuti' written across the huge cake.

Nasuti closed her eyes and wished. _I wish that all the guys' dreams will come true and mine as well. Whatever they may be._ She blew out the candles a second later and everybody cheered as they started to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her.

"Now cake time!" Jun yipped excitedly as he was the one to cut the cake. Nasuti got the first piece and saw that it was her favorite kind; red velvet.

"Yum! This is good. Who made it?" Nasuti smiled in delight.

Touma smirked, "Yours truly."

"Really? Touma, this is great!"

Touma looked sheepish and pleased to hear such a comment.

"Shin helped as well though."

"Ah, that's why it tastes excellent and not burnt." Shuu cackled in mirth. "Itai! Watch it, Touma, I've got Isadora in my arms."

"Gomen." Touma chuckled and began to eat again.

After slices of cake for each person (some three pieces) was served, they carted it away and visited a while longer. Nasuti was glad when they started to say their goodbyes, hugging her continuously and making sure they she would say she would visit them again soon to catch up on good times. When she had agreed, they took their leave and walked out for the night. When it was just Shuu, her, Ryo, Yvette, and Isadora, (Jun departing with Touma) Shuu smiled and pulled her into another embrace.

"Remember to call me so we can get together again and talk." Shuu grinned and ruffled Nasuti's hair.

"Shuu!" Nasuti said tiredly but with amusement. "Don't worry, I will call you once we get settled more into the house."

"Need help just call okay?" Shuu hugged her once more before clasping hands with Ryo and finally Ryo turned around.

"Ready?"

"Hai. More than ready." Nasuti wasn't kidding, Ryo thought; she looked about ready to collapse.

"I see. Well let's go. See you Shuu!" Ryo called back to his friend while Yvette picked up Isadora from one of the chairs she was sleeping on.

"Sayanora! And be careful!"

"Will do!"

They finally left the huge building and out into the night. The drive to her house was shorter than when going to Shuu's restaurant. Because before she knew it, she was in the house and going up the stairs, showing Yvette where she would be sleeping. Isadora was already on Yvette's bed along with Yvette who was snug in the bed sheets and blanket.

Ryo had gone to his respective room, her not wanting him to drive in the night to his house he shared with his father. She didn't want him to risk driving at night, especially since it was going on one in the morning. She hoped Ryo would stay for a couple of days; of that she was sure. She missed her buddy and hoped that she could talk to him about Seiji.

Putting Seiji and Ryo out of her thoughts, she put on her nightgown and collapsed into bed, her final thought being a prayer of thanks to Buddha that she was finally at peace…and at home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SECOND NOTE: Shin doesn't have much to say in this one because he will have a lot to say (if my calculations are right) next chapter. He will be the main one along with Ryo to talk with Nasuti since the others are busy at the moment. I don't know when I'll be able to update next time but hopefully it won't be months on end. T.T Arigato! **


	6. Chapter Five

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own Noriko, Yvette, Isadora, and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note:** Oi, this chapter took me forever!! Three months AGAIN when I told you that I wouldn't leave you hanging. But of course, it writes itself and I have to abide by the things rules. U.u gotta love it. Well I hope you like this chapter. It's 16 pages……so..yeah…one of my longest chapters ever. Thanks!

2nd Note: It was brought to my attention that this chapter had some grammar and spelling issues. Gomen nasai. Hopefully it's better like this. Only a few more things have been added and some things changed, (grammar and spelling anyway)

**Full Summary:** Seiji had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn---torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss from someone who he never thought about in five years...

_**Chapter Five**_

June 4th Mid-morning

"My, Nas, you weren't kidding when you said this was such a beautiful place." Yvette smiled as she stretched, the sun shining down upon them as they sun-bathed in the backyard. It had been a week since they had landed in Tokyo and had that small but cute birthday bash where Yvette and Isadora finally met the over-talked about friends of Nasuti Yagyu.

"Hai, it's beautiful and peaceful. Nothing can break the silence of this pretty land. That's what I love about it." Nasuti smiled as she lifted her sunglasses off her face and looked at her friend.

If only that statement didn't hold such untruth in it. At one point, this land had very little peace and quiet. Only under a little nine years ago the peace was broken by the war with Arago, the demon lord that tried to take over the world twice. But, of course, she would keep that to herself.

She didn't feel like explaining a whole complicated history that started way back in the medieval times when everything and everyone was likely at war with each other.

"So what do you want to do, Nas?" Yvette stretched and yawned as she sat up, resting her arms around her propped up knees.

"It's still early in the day, so if you would like to go and explore the city…"

"We've done that though, all this week---explore. Sight-seeing this and sight-seeing that. Isn't there anything else to do besides sight-see." Yvette complained with a faint sigh.

"Yvette, you sound worse than your very own daughter, and you're twenty-eight, not six." Nasuti chided with some hint of amusement.

"Hey, mon ami, don't sully my age by speaking it." Yvette chuckled, "I'm almost thirty, and I don't want to be reminded."

"Gomen."

"That's quite okay." Yvette answered with a slight tease to her tone. "Just don't do it again."

"Yes, ma'am!" Nasuti saluted Yvette and chuckled at her friend as she rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"You are something else, you know that."

"Really? I had no idea." They both giggled and got up.

"Say, where did Isadora run off too?" Yvette looked around. How could she have forgotten where her daughter had gone, when she was there just a few minutes ago?

She had remembered that Isadora had asked to go inside to watch television, but they were by the living room with the windows open. So where was she?

"I don't know. Wasn't she supposed to be in the house?" Nasuti got to her feet and walked towards the living room window and peered in. "She's not in here."

"That little girl! Oh! Je vais battre son si bleu ! Elle va être dedans pour lui une fois que je la trouve! 1" Yvette scowled in French.

"Now, now. Calm down." Nasuti said soothingly. "Don't have a hissy fit just because we don't know where she is. She could be in her room playing dollies or something."

"Still, she has no business going where I can't see her. And she knows this too!"

Yvette walked towards the entrance as Nasuti was getting in step with her. "She's six, fixing to be seven, Yvie. She's going to do things that you don't approve. Just like she is going to do things you don't approve of after she is fifteen." Nasuti reminded her.

"Her birthday is not until August and please do not remind me that my baby is already growing up." Yvette gave a longing sigh. "I just wish she would stay little."

"Then you'd never get a break." Nasuti pointed out with a chuckle.

"I don't think once you become a mother, you ever get a break until you're dead and I mean that literally. Just look at my maman. She fought with me for twenty-two years until she passed on and I'm sure she still doesn't get any peace since I pray to her for patience everyday." Yvette replied with a hint of amusement.

Nasuti chuckled, but made no comment. They walked into the house and up the stairs after entering the dining room. They checked every room and still could not find Isadora. Yvette was at a panic after not finding her daughter after ten minutes of searching.

"Oh! Where could that daughter of mine be?!" Yvette said worriedly. Nasuti bit her lip. She knew just as much as Yvette of where Isadora was.

"I don't know, maybe we can start searching downstairs." Nasuti offered. Yvette nodded. Both of them went their separate ways and searched for the little girl. After at least twenty minutes, Yvette literally burst into tears.

"I can't find her anywhere! Someone's taken her! I know it!" They both had walked into the living room at this point.

"Calm down I'm sure she's playing hide and seek." Nasuti soothingly told her so she would calm down. But it was impossible for Yvette to calm down. After losing her husband to be, she literally was Mother Hen to Isadora; always there at her side if not even when Isadora was sleeping. Nasuti had noticed that Isadora and Yvette had shared a bed when they were living in the dorm at school, as well as at the mansion.

Nasuti's ears perked up as she was thrown out of her thoughts upon hearing Isadora's voice.

"Oh that was a lovely time, Mr. Sas---"

"Shh." A vaguely familiar male's voice had penetrated through open window from outside. "Remember—what I told you about the saying names, eh ai-san?"

"Ai-san?" Isadora giggled, "That's a pretty name. What does it mean."

"Means love." The voice replied kindly, as if he was speaking kindly to a daughter of his own.

"Do you want to come in and meet mommy." Isadora said excitedly. "You did say you knew her, right?"

"It—it's complicated, darling." The man's voice hesitated, "Mommy- well mommy might not remember me."

"Yes she will. She always remembers a face, and a face as yours, I'm sure she would remember meeting a very handsome man like you!" Isadora giggled, "You're turning red, Mr. Sas--"

"Shh!"

"Oh right! Mr. Man!"

There was a sigh as if he was trying not to laugh.

Nasuti hurried to the window, saying, "Isa! Isa-san! Are you there?"

There was an intake of breath from the man that apparently had taken Isadora away. Nasuti scowled as she took down the curtains and took them off the rod as she jumped out the window and swung at the man who had dared to take Isadora away. "Take that!" POCK! BOOM! "And that! And this! This is for taking poor Isa and lying to her!" Kaboom! She practically knocked him out with the fat iron rod as she kept beating him. Squeals of pain could be heard through the whole yard and house.

"Nasuti! No! Don't! You're hurting him! He didn't take me! We just went take a stroll around the house!"

"That doesn't matter!" KAPOW! She hit him right on the shoulder as he tried to shield himself. His blue hair was now down from sweat beading down his face.

"Stop!" he cried hoarsely.

She quit and took a good look at him. That voice! That's why it sounded so familiar. "Aah---"

"Yagyu-san! Please, keep it down." The man throatily cried as he had been knocked in the head several times and arms. Oh yes he would feel that in the morning.

"What—what are you doing here?" Nasuti lowered the iron rod that had hovered over her head for a few minutes.

"It—it's complicated. Please understand. I have to go. I really do. Gomen nasai, Yagyu-san." He bowed and then in a flash he was gone. Nasuti and Isadora blinked back as the light flashed before their eyes, blinding them for a bit before they could focus better.

"Wow! That was so magnifique." Isadora's eyes were full of stars as she giggled. "Nasi! Wasn't that though! So wonderful!!"

"Isadora---" Nasuti started to scold her lightly when Yvette ran outside, panting.

"Isadora! Where were you! Oh you had my poor heart worrying about you! I should beat you blue! Oh I'm so happy you're okay!" Yvette practically toppled and hugged Isadora to death as she skidded to her knees.

"Maman! I'm fine! Honestly I am. There was this…"

"She saw something in the forest," Nasuti replied hastily, "She went outback and wanted to explore it. And then she wanted to play hide and seek so I told her she could and we'd find her."

Yvette looked at her suspiciously. "Then why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I thought we would find her within a few minutes." _Woo, that was a good save…erm I hope._ Nasuti mentally slapped herself.

"Oh. Okay then." Yvette's suspicion eased off some, but her eyes still remained on Nasuti, as if to say they had to talk afterwards.

"I'm hungry, maman!" Isadora whined while tugging on her mom's shirt she had just put on to cover up the bikini she had on.

"Okay bebe, let's go eat."

"Say, why don't we go eat out at Rei Faun's Restaurant?" Nasuti recommended with a smile. Isadora gasped and squealed.

"Really! We can see Shuu-chan!" Isadora's eyes lighted up with a big smile.

"Hai, you get to see Shuu-kun." Nasuti chuckled and patted Isadora on the head with affection. Isadora grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, let's go now! Hooray!" Isadora ran up the stairs but stopped when Yvette told her to slow it down. "Okay maman!" The six year old crept up stairs quietly and then did a jig at the top of the stairs before running into her room with a big; "WHOOP!"

"Yes, that girl gets it from her father." Yvette smiled sadly before walking upstairs to get ready.

"I'll meet you down here in a few minutes." Nasuti said while urgently heading towards the kitchen and towards the doors leading out.

"Where are you going?" Yvette asked, watching her friend going out of the room.

"Oh, just have to do something. I'll be back in a few!" Nasuti had a covered basket in her hands. Waving her friend off, Nasuti headed out the door with an urgent pace.

"Hmm," Yvette put her foot upon the next step, seeming to think about something before hesitantly looking up to her room she shared with her daughter. She shook her head and decided to follow Nasuti, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Yvette headed silently out the door and hoping that her daughter didn't come down yet followed Nasuti's retreating form.

The backyard was just as big as the front yard; only thing was, the forest surrounding Nasuti's mansion was thicker and much better for him to stay, or so Nasuti had thought. She had been told by Ryo himself that White Blaze needed a lot of land to roam. Her annoyance still prickled in the back of her mind. She wasn't dumb. She had known Ryo since they were teenagers and was there from the beginning with their armors. It wasn't like she didn't now how to take care of a huge Siberian tiger.

She walked towards the forest and looked around; finding nobody tailing her, she ducked under a few low-lying branches and made her way into an opening that was surrounded by thick trunks of trees.

Nasuti smiled when she heard a low growl from behind her when she made her way into the middle of the clearing. She turned around to see a huge white tiger with a black stripes intently looking at her.

Nasuti chuckled and walked forward to the tiger, as if unafraid.

--

Yvette groaned as she followed Nasuti into the thicket of the forest. She knew she had forgotten something to do when she had stepped on the stickers on the ground. She pulled a few out of her sore feet and continued, her raging curiosity getting the better of her.

She continued forward after her feet were free of the stickers. Yvette sighed in aggravation, having tripped over a loose tree root. She crashed onto her hands and knees and seethed as pain reared its ugly head in her ankle. "Merde!" She yelled in frustration.

She rolled onto her back and sat up, her eyes set upon examining her ankle. It was pulsing with pain and she sighed as she tried to stand up, but failed miserably. "Oh great, no sooner than I want to be curious about something, it does just as the saying go: 'Curiosity killed the cat." She looked up when she heard a soft growling noise. Yvette bit her lower lip, her heart beating a tad faster than usual. Where was that soft growling coming from? She looked around and then behind her, but didn't see anything. That was strange; she thought she heard growling much closer and in back of her. She turned around and suddenly gasped, coming face to face with a huge tiger that was bearing its teeth.

She let out a huge screech that could have woken the dead and got up so quickly, she ignored the pain flashing through her ankle that seemed to erupt to her knee and her upper thigh. She tripped on the same root, cursing at her clumsiness and continued to struggle to get up when she had fallen flat on her face.

--

Nasuti heard a loud and piercing screech that came from the other side of the clearing she was currently in, picking up the remnants of White Blaze's meal she had given him just mere moments ago. It struck her odd that after his meal he didn't want her attentions like he usually did after eating such a hearty dinner.

He had disappeared right when he finished his last piece of raw meat. She wondered what his problem was when she had heard that dreadful scream. Nasuti dropped all what was in her hands and ran out of the clearing and came to a complete halt when she came close to tripping over White Blaze, who was standing in attack mode. "No! White Blaze." Nasuti tried to pull the tiger away from the pale and frightened woman who was looking at White Blaze with wide eyes.

White Blaze sprung and Yvette let out another piercing scream. "White Blaze!" Nasuti yelled to get the tiger's attention, but it failed miserably. White Blaze pounced on Yvette, sending her flying backwards upon her back and groaning with the extra thousand pounds the tiger brought forth.

Yvette was whimpering by now, her eyes closed as Nasuti took cautious steps toward the beast.

"Blaze, what is the matter with you." Nasuti grumbled when she tried to pull him off of Yvette; however, he did not budge.

White Blaze's face was classic. He had what seemed to be a cat-like grin and his eyes were showing mirth. Before Nasuti could try further to get the big tiger off of her friend, White Blaze proceeded to lick Yvette's face.

"Wha?" Yvette was ready for the tiger to tear her apart, but feeling a wet tongue on her face was not what she expected. She opened her eyes to see the tiger growling happily, more like purring or whatever tigers did when they were satisfied.

Nasuti got the message of what White Blaze had done and chuckled, "It's okay Yvette, White Blaze doesn't want to hurt you."

"White Blaze? Not wanting to hurt me? Are you crazy!! A big tiger is on me! Get him off!" Yvette screeched angrily.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Nasuti reprimanded, half exasperated yet half amused by her beastie friend lying on top of the other woman. Nasuti put her fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle that brought White Blaze's attention from Yvette to her. His ears perked up and he purred some more as he jumped off of Yvette and ran towards Nasuti. Nasuti, seeing the tiger's pent up exuberance, jumped aside, the tiger sliding to a halt with a not so amused look on its furry face.

Yvette groaned as she sat up, much more sore than before. That would be sufficient since having fallen twice because of that stupid loose tree root and the fact that she had been almost mauled by a huge tiger who apparently thought himself a kitten.

She was not happy. Nasuti must have seen her face because she sobered up from mildly laughing to concern. "Yvie, are you okay?" She walked up to her friend who was having trouble sitting up.

"You trip over a tree root twice, spraining your ankle twice, and getting mauled by a tiger that thinks he's a kitten." Yvette replied, then looked around frightfully. "Is he gone?"

Nasuti chuckled, "He's gone for now. He lives here, Yvie. He's Ryo's tiger."

"You mean to tell me that rogue tiger is Ryo's! And he's a pet! You don't just do that! Tigers are dangerous!"

"Apparently not this one. I've been taking care of him for years, unless you count the years I've been gone. He's just very happy to see me is all and wanted to greet you." Nasuti replied with a warm smile.

Yvette snorted and grumbled something under her breath that Nasuti could barely hear. Yvette slapped Nasuti's hand away, apparently still annoyed by Nasuti's amusement she got out of Yvette being attacked by a tiger.

Yvette got up with a groan, putting her hand on the tree trunk that was next to her, using it as an aide to help her up. She winced when she put pressure on her right ankle and almost fell back from the pain that seared through her.

"Yvie, do you need some help?"

"Qui, my ankle hurts really badly."

"Okay, let's get you up then. Hold on to me and just skip your way with me to the house okay." Nasuti replied while putting Yvette's arm around her own neck and began walking when they were situated better.

They made it to the house within approximately ten minutes. Isadora was outside, dressed in a light jacket and jeans. She ran to her mom and frowned.

"Maman, what happened?" Isadora asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, bebe, go back in the house."

"Aw, we're not going to Shuu-kun's rest—restieraunt."

"It's restaurant and no, it does not seem like it." Yvette replied while wincing when she put her foot down just a tad.

"Aww, I was hoping that we could gooo." She whined, but stopped when Yvette put up her hand.

"What did I say about you whining?" Yvette's tone became stern.

"That it isn't proper and I can't get anything unless I act like a lady." She recited, as if she had heard that over and over again.

"Right. Now. Go into the living room and watch some cartoons okay?"

"Okay." Isadora let out a sigh and then ran into the living room.

"Well, that ruined a perfectly good day." Yvette grumbled after she was set nice and neat in her bed.

"Stay still would you?" Nasuti replied to her as she bandaged up Yvette's ankle. "Count your blessings you are not hurt as bad as we first thought. And besides, I think you should be on bed rest for the rest of the day to stay off of that ankle. Isadora has wanted to go to the restaurant ever since meeting Shuu, so why don't I take her to see him while you rest?"

Yvette seemed to think a while on the prospect.

"Just think, you'll be alone with no child nagging you about everything. And besides, you and I both know she behaves better with me." Nasuti teased and ducked from an oncoming pillow thrown by Yvette.

"Fine," Yvette pouted, "You can go and bring her to Shuu's place. But only if you bring me something back."

"Don't worry, Miss Yvie, I will." Nasuti bowed with a wink and again avoided another thrown pillow. "You keep throwing your pillows, you won't have any more." Nasuti commented.

"Your fault." Yvette smugly grinned.

"Hai, I guess." Nasuti chuckled and patted Yvette on the knee. "I'll be back in a few hours. And relax will you? You've been under too much stress."

"That's an understatement of the year, but yah, I guess I'll relax. I am a bit tired since Isadora wasn't feeling too well last night."

Nasuti nodded and smiled before walking out and bringing back some food before setting off with Isadora into town.

--

The color red looked good on her.

Granted, it didn't really suit her personality because red was actually a color for the bold. Noriko was anything but bold. Seiji watched her from the corner of his eye and watched as she smiled politely to a few foreigners attending the socialite party his grandfather had thrown in honor of his impending wedding.

Seiji had just arrived mere moments ago after talking with his grandfather. They had a heated debate of when the marriage was going to take place. That's what Yayoi meant by a session. His grandfather wanted to drill in him what he was to expect on the upcoming nuptials that was intended to take place within a month and a half. Yes, it was dreadful to hear that he was about to be married. It wasn't because he was getting married he felt out of breath, but it was the reason why he was. He felt trapped, felt like he was walking on a thin plated iced pond, ready to collapse under his feet any minute. He didn't really want to get married and be tied down to someone he didn't love. He knew he could walk away, but he didn't want to give his grandfather another scare. Just a few months ago, before the proposal came about, he had stents put into his heart to help the flow of his blood better, and also a pace maker. So his condition wasn't something to take lightly, especially with his mother getting hysterical when her very own father almost died. He was an 'Old Dragon2' but he was still head of the family.

He shook his head from those thoughts and sighed, looking around. There were people he knew and people he didn't. He knew who Noriko was talking to or actually listening to. Mr. Jacob Barnaby was an American entrepreneur of a vastly growing clothes line and a friend of his father's family. The elder man beside Mr. Barnaby was the man's father, Jefferson Barnaby, a high powered attorney who was a legend in divorce court or something like that. Seiji didn't know nor did he care. All he knew was that they were both rich snobs and jerks that loved to put people down. Although it did look as if Jacob Barnaby was taking a slight interest in his wife-to-be.

Jacob Barnaby was young and handsome, with a wife and two kids at home. He had met Melissa Barnaby before and liked her less than he liked Jacob. She was just a gold digger, looking for an easy way out. Their kids weren't much better. Pricilla and Johanna Barnaby were two terror kids who couldn't stand the word no. He had the luck of actually meeting the little terror two.

His eyes moved from the Barnaby's for a few minutes (his eyes roaming a few times to make sure Noriko wasn't going anywhere with the jerk), and held eyes with a foreign beauty. Marcela Hannigon was five foot nine inches, big busted, blue eyed and blonde; she was also a rising top model of the European countries, to Seiji, she was the world's biggest slut. And he just couldn't shake her off without her purring in his ear that she could give him the best night out on the town if he would drop by her place. She was staying with Jacob Barnaby, which Seiji knew why. While they were both involved professionally, they were also involved in a locked affair that Mr. Barnaby's wife already knew about. Marcela already bragged to Seiji that she was sleeping with him and also had a child for him.

Seiji felt bad for the toddler for having such stupid parents. When she had gotten her clutches on him a few months back, she had told him just how much she and Jacob were involved with each other, blabbing about how she had him wrapped around her fingers. Seiji thought she was nuts and a bit of an airhead. He didn't want to have anything to do with such a dunderhead in the first place. But anywhere he went after a while, he had ran into her several times, each time worse than the others as she had offered her body to him if ever his marriage didn't work out in that prospect.

'Damn slut.' Seiji thought and reprimanded his thoughts into something better and his eyes roamed away from her, to see Satsuki, his younger sister by two years yawning. This made Seiji smile a little. Leave it to his younger sister to show boredom whereas everybody else looked so intent and happy. It seemed as if she felt him staring at her because she glanced his way and with a small wave and smile she greeted him. He did the same but with more of a nod to her as a gesture. Satsuki chuckled and started making her way towards him.

"Konnichiwa, Seiji-nii-chan!" Satsuki practically smashed into him, almost knocking him over the table. He gripped himself and regained his balance, noting the disapproving look Grandfather Date was giving the both of them. Seiji just waved and smiled at his grandfather before glaring down at Satsuki.

"Satsuki. You've already hugged me three times. Would you please quit it? You're making a scene every time." Seiji got out of her hold that was lacking strength. He got more annoyed when Satsuki chuckled and winked.

"I'm bored, Seiji-nii-chan." Satsuki pouted, "This is so boring. Stupid socialite party. Why couldn't he invite some other people instead of these ignorant retards?"

"Satsuki, grow up." Seiji replied, tapping her on the nose. "You're twenty, about to be twenty-one. And you have a boyfriend that is about to arrive."

"Hai, I know. He's not here yet though is he?"

"No, I wonder what is taking so long in the first place." Seiji grumbled, looking for his expected-to-be brother-in-law.

"If that Mouri doesn't get here soon. He'll be one dead fish-boy." Seiji commented. Satsuki growled and punched him in the arm.

"He is not a fish-boy, Seiji." Satsuki hissed with annoyance.

"I know." Seiji smiled, "But he is to me."

"That's only because you found out just a few nights ago we've been dating." Satsuki smirked. "Nii-chan didn't know who his sister was dating finally.. I guess there is a first for everything."

"Hardy har har, I only found out because he came to the house and forgot to give you something. Apparently he thought you told me, but Shin forgets you have a mind of an eighty-year old." Seiji teased. It was funny how none of the guys knew that he was dating his younger sister. They always had come to the conclusion that he was dating his co-worker, Melissa Hanajimi. But just the other night, he had found out that they were dating when Shin had come and gave Seiji a covered dish that Satsuki apparently forgot to get out of his car.

Let's just say that Seiji wasn't a very happy camper a few nights ago.

"Not funny," She thumped him on the head, getting looks from some of the people, which she blankly ignored.

"I see someone is getting beat up by a girl. Seiji, I thought you said you were the male of the family." A light voice pushed through their ears that made them turn slightly.

"Shin-kun!" Satsuki rammed into her boyfriend and hugged him around the middle, which made him chuckle. Seiji sighed through his nose. He figured as much that she would never change.

Shin smiled towards Seiji, "So, when is the date set?"

"August 28." Seiji said without any emotion.

Shin nodded and put an encouraging hand on Seiji's shoulder before removing it and looking around. "Oh Kami, don't tell me Hannigon-san is here."

"Hai, she is." Seiji replied while finding that he was bored again and scanning the area. He thought he wouldn't get bored since Shin was here, but he found it wasn't meant to be since Shin came to see Satsuki.

His eyes wandered again and met up with kind old brown eyes. His eyes focused more on the face and found Takahashi Daisuke smiling towards him. Takahashi-san was one of his grandfather's very close friends, but with a more eccentric taste in life. Which was very strange, since Grandfather Date was the buckled down, old-traditional man who followed the old ways through and through. Takahashi-sensei was a more laid back man who went with what the times was doing and not the old ways. He also didn't put his only son through an arranged marriage and was a happy man with his four grandchildren. Then again, that's why he was so eccentric. He kind of reminded Seiji of Touma's father, a mad scientist. But in this case, he was more like a mad dojo owner.

"Ah, Date-san. Domo arigato for inviting me." He bowed with a smile.

Seiji bowed as well, and gave a small smile. "How is the party to your liking?"

"Dull, boring. Why can't that old man put in some other type of music instead of these screeching trollops trying sing?" Daisuke grumbled, "My ears are ringing. I'll have to go to the doctor now in case I go deaf. Remind me to sue your grandfather if I do lose my hearing."

Seiji chuckled at the man's wink. "I will surely do that, Takahashi-sensei."

Takahashi smiled in amusement and gave an approving nod.

"Well, I see a fine old broad to harass. Good luck, Seiji-san. Yip yip!" Takahashi grinned as turned around and cupped his hands over the sides of his mouth and yelled (scaring a few people in the process), "Hey you old windbag for a woman! Wait for me!"

That old windbag, of course, glared at him, which was understandable because that _old windbag_ Takahashi-sensei was referring to was actually his wife.

Seiji shook his head and walked towards where he could be alone for a few seconds at least. He looked around to see if anybody was looking for him and found, to his relief, everybody was facing the other way, even his grandfather wasn't paying much attention, for he was trying to get Takahashi-sensei to stop drinking so much sake. He walked out of the private room of the Rei Faun Restaurant they had booked for his party and sat down in one of the open areas.

He had seen Shuu with his Portugal woman or wife-to-be Elzira or how he loved to call her, 'Ellie' sitting and smiling as Shuu had put a hand on her stomach. Seiji blinked and frowned, wondering what that gesture meant. He was about to get up from his spot since he had been there a bit too long, watching the loving interaction between Shuu and Ellie, when he heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Isadora! Stop running. Shuu is busy right now." Nasuti scowled and not looking where she was going ran straight into a hard body. "Oh! Gomen nasai!"

"Nasuti-chan?" Seiji turned around when he felt her run into him.

"Seiji-chan? No…it can't be!" Nasuti laughed and threw herself into his arms.

"Wh—when did you get back?"

"I got back a week ago, silly. Didn't Ryo and the others tell you?" Nasuti tilted her head as she let him go. Seiji nodded no.

"No, they didn't tell me a thing. Haven't had the time to talk to them. So you're back and…" He looked curiously at Isadora. "Who is this?"

"Isadora, this is Date Seiji, Seiji, this is Isadora, one of my friend's daughter."

Isadora giggled, "Date Seiji? That sounds funny."

"Isa. Don't make fun." Nasuti warned.

Seiji chuckled, "No, it's fine. So you are Isadora? Ryo told me you were staying with a young woman and her daughter. I didn't know she would be this pretty."

Isadora blushed and giggled, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Date."

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied in English and winked.

Isadora smiled and whispered in Nasuti's ear once she got her to bend down, "He's cute. You should definitely marry him, Nasi."

"You're cute, but no. He's already getting married." Nasuti blushed a little and chuckled. Seiji watched her a little and frowned, having thought he saw a little glint of sadness in her eyes. But as soon as he noticed it, it was gone, replaced by amusement. "So what brings you here, Seiji-kun?"

"Grandfather thought it would be a good thing to throw a socialite party for my engagement." Seiji sighed aggravated.

"You sound so happy." Nasuti teased a bit while sitting in one of the booths. Seiji followed, now really not thinking of the party, but interested in visiting Nasuti.

It felt good to see Nasuti, a refreshing change of the day. She had changed, that he had noticed. Her face was fuller and happier. Her hair was cropped shorter than usual, up to her shoulders. She looked healthy and in good spirits.

Something he thought was strange, especially after what Ryo explained to him. The guy that she was about to marry had up and ran out on her. He felt his heart beating in building up anger. How could some jerk do that to someone as beautiful and confident as Nasuti was? It was just wrong. He wanted to go to America and beat the snot out of him. But from the looks of her, she had seemed to be at least happy. Maybe it had something to do with her being home. He was thrown out of his thoughts when Nasuti asked him a question he didn't quite hear.

"Nani?"

Nasuti chuckled and an eyebrow quirked up, "Spacing out on me? Now that is something the Great Seiji-kun would not do."

"Sorry, just tired I guess. What was it you were asking?" Seiji ran a fore-finger against the bridge of his nose.

"I asked you if you were well." Nasuti replied, amusement playing in her tone.

Seiji couldn't help but smile.

"Hai, I am."

"That's good." Nasuti smiled and looked up when she saw Rinfi, Shuu's younger sister by three years, walked up to them and looked perfectly calm.

"Maybe I offer you the special of the house?" Rinfi asked with a smirk.

Nasuti smiled, "Oh, the special? Is it what I think it is?"

"Hai, it is." Rinfi smiled.

"Okay then, make it two then. Would you like anything Seiji?" Nasuti asked, feeling guilty for not asking if he wanted anything to eat.

"No, I'm fine. I already had something to snack on in the party." Seiji waved it off.

"Okay, if you say so." Nasuti gave the menu back to Rinfi, who nodded in response before walking off, yelling at the top of her lungs that she needed two specials.

"Nasuti? Is that you!" Mama Rei Faun came flying out of the kitchens and practically keeled over anyone who got in her way, "Outta my way. My girl is here!" She shoved Mei Ryu out of the way, which caused him to dump a tray of hot chocolate on Shuu, who yelped.

"AHH! It burns!"

"Mei Ryu! Watch it, you clumsy boy." Mama Rei Faun scolded as she turned around in order to glare at her son.

"But--" Mei Ryu protested, taking some ash-blue hair from his eyes.

"Don't but me. March yourself back in that kitchen and be careful." Mama Rei Faun pointed her finger to the kitchen.

"Best not argue with her." Shuu replied, still whimpering over being slightly burned by the hot chocolate.

"Yes ma'am." Mei Ryu scowled and walked into the kitchen.

Nasuti was crushed against Mama Rei Faun's bosom as she hugged the poor girl to death.

"Oh Nasi-kun! How are you, my dear?" Mama Rei Faun asked a few moments later as she had finally let go of Nasuti and sat near her.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you." Nasuti chuckled at the woman's closeness. Leave it to Mama Rei Faun to make such a ruckus just for her.

"And who is this?" Mama Rei Faun asked curiously.

"Oh this is Isadora; she's the daughter of my friend. They're staying with me for a little while until they can get on their feet."

"That is so nice of you dear." Mama Rei Faun smiled and patted her on the leg. "I'm sorry to cut this so short, but I am afraid I am needed in the kitchen."

"That's fine." Nasuti smiled, "It was nice seeing you again, Mama Faun."

"Ditto. You need to come and see us again. We miss you." Mama Rei Faun chuckled and hugged her again and not before hugging Seiji, waltzed off towards the kitchen where there was loud yelling for everybody to get back to work.

Shuu had gone into another part of the restaurant to clean up. He came back out not ten minutes later, wearing fresh clothes.

"Oh, my poor Shuu, are you hurt?" Ellie cried in worry.

"No, Ellie," He kissed her, "I'm fine."

"Shuu-chan!" Isadora cried and ran towards Shuu who blinked and broke apart from Ellie.

"Isa?!" Shuu smiled and lifted up the girl. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came with Nasuti! She's here." Isadora squealed as he lifted her up and smirked.

"Ah, so Nasi came back, didn't she?" Shuu grinned and let down the girl. He watched her as she looked curiously at the exotic woman standing next to him.

"Shuu, who is that? She's a really pretty lady."

"She's my wife, Ellie, Ellie, this is Isadora, the one I told you about."

Ellie's eyes brightened at the mere sound of Isadora. "Oh! She's so adorable!"

Ellie smiled.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Rei Faun." Isadora smiled and bowed a little, from what her mother taught her.

"You're so kind too." Ellie grabbed her and snuggled against her. Isadora giggled.

"Why don't we go meet up with Nasuti, so I can introduce you, Ellie."

Ellie chuckled and nodded, "Yes. Let's go."

They made their way to the booth in which Seiji and Nasuti occupied. "Nasi! Look who I brought!"

"Well if it isn't the man himself." Shuu grinned, "Tired of the snootie's party?"

Seiji didn't answer him of that question but smiled, "You haven't changed since I last saw you, what two months ago?"

"Hai, but something has changed, this is my wife, Elzira Rei Faun. Ellie, this is Yagyu Nasuti and Date Seiji." Shuu pointed to each respectfully and Ellie nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Nasuti smiled, "Nobody told me you were getting married Shuu."

"Didn't tell anybody." Shuu replied with a small smile. "Well, it was nice seeing you, but we have a couple of things we need to do. I'll see you later okay?"

"It was nice meeting you two. And you too Isadora." Ellie smiled and bowed, walking along with Shuu, both holding hands and smiling at each other like they had a secret.

"I guess it's time for me to go as well. Been gone too long and I don't want them to go into a panic and have a search party tailing me." Seiji smiled, "It was good seeing you. Maybe we could get together some time and talk more. I'd like to know how it was in America."

Nasuti nodded and got up as he had. "That sounds like a plan. Don't hesitate to come to the house. Ryo and the others are supposed to come this weekend if you'd like to join--"

"Gomen, I can't. Have plans…maybe another time?"

Nasuti looked disappointed and tried to hide it. "Oh, okay. I understand. I keep forgetting you're getting married within two months." Nasuti tried not to sound like she was upset.

Seiji was sort of taken aback at how low her eyes went and her face saddened, but quickly recomposed herself and had the same smile on, expect tighter as if straining.

"What time is the little get together anyway?" Seiji asked.

"It's okay; you don't have to do anything to come. It's just a stupid get together."

"It's not stupid and I'd like to know the time, so that I can possibly make it. My plans aren't that important and the fact that they are just for a few hours anyway."

"Well," Nasuti seemed to beam a little, "It's at six at night."

"Oh, okay. That's just the right time then." Seiji smiled and waved her off, "I'll be there then. See you then!"

"Baibai!" Nasuti waved him off and sat back down just in time for the food to come.

Isadora grinned, "Are you really having a get-together party Nasi?"

"Um...Hai, I am." Nasuti blushed a bit. She didn't know what got into her. This was really not like her. She didn't know if any of the others could come in the first place, because there was no party to begin with. She just put herself in a position she thought she'd regret later.

Maybe she could call them a head of time and see if they were busy. Well she hoped she was in luck and that they had nothing to do…

They ate in silence for a long while before she paid Rinfi for her dish and walked out after having long goodbyes with the Rei Faun Family members, bringing Isadora with her into her car and driving off with a new problem in her head…

1 Translation of what Yvette replied about her daughter missing --- "I am going to beat her so blue! She is going to be in for it once I find her!"

2 Seiji's grandfather was called, 'Old Dragon' in 'Anything But Perfect' by LG and I only am using it because it just fits him to a cue.


	7. Chapter Six

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own Noriko, Yvette, Isadora, and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note:** Yeah----it's been a rather long time since I have updated---gomen! I really, really, really am truly and regretfully sorry! I was unsure of what I wanted for this chapter and now I've found it. It's not much of a chapter, but it's here and it's up. I know how I told some of you, mainly LG and Kitty, that I was giving up on this after all, but SURPRISE! HAHA. Yeah I hope it's a good surprise. It's a short chapter, only because it builds a structure for what I want or am hoping will happen in chapter seven where they do go—yeah well just read the chapter and tell me what you think XP I won't hold it against you if you don't review, but it would help if you would click that button on the bottom of this page; only because feedback is very important to me. Happy Reading!

**Full Summary:** Seiji had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn---torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss from someone who he never thought about in five years...

_**Chapter Six**_

Seiji moodily glared into the cup of tea he had fixed himself. It was noontime the very next day since his after-engagement party had taken place. He was sore and his mind was not really there. Granted, he had a cool and collected demeanor on his face. That was how he always looked, even though he was tired and weary, he never faltered in his cold exterior. Even though he felt very unsure of himself, he still upheld the confident streak his grandfather instilled in him long ago.

He sighed as he put his cup up on the stand next to his chair he had sat in just mere moments ago. Seiji ran a hand through his hair and winced when his fingers caught a strand of hair and pulled it roughly out by accident. He looked at the strands of hair he pulled out and was about to wave it into the trashcan near his chair when he stopped to a complete halt. His eyes widened and he cautiously took a piece of strand that was supposed to be blonde, but to his horror and disbelief, it was gray.

"Like my life isn't more complicated. Gee, not even twenty-three and here I'm growing gray hair." Seiji rubbed a hand over his forehead of an oncoming headache.

The phone brought him out of his reverie and he looked at it like it was a two-headed monster for a mere second before reaching over and grabbing the receiver; he put it to his ear.

"Moshi Moshi, Date Residence."

"Ah, there's the voice of reason!" A familiar voice cheerfully replied from the other end. Seiji's lips formed into a small smile.

"Ah, Touma, you're up early. Isn't today your day off from school and work?" Seiji asked, looking at the time. It was 12:45 p.m. but still Touma would still be sleeping to catch up on all his sleep he missed.

"Yah well, this is my day off, but I just wanted to check up on my favorite buddy." Touma chuckled over the other end.

"Are you sure I'm your favorite buddy and just not your 'son.' You sure have been acting like mother-hen since Nasuti arrived back home." Seiji chuckled at Touma's exasperated sigh. So Shuu-kun had seen Nasuti and Seiji together and had to go tell Touma all about it so that Touma could bug him. A few minutes ago Ryo had called and had to tease him as well; also a friendly reminder of the usual weekend getaways that they tried to do every other weekend.

Mainly because Seiji was so busy during the week with work and extra teachings during night, they tried to make it out to be on every first Saturday of every month.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Anyway; did Ryo call you yet?" Touma asked, quickly changing the subject to a more serious matter.

"Hai, he did." Seiji commented, bored with the conversation already. He knew Touma was only making idle chit-chat; it was his warm-up for the more serious questions that would soon be erupting. Seiji sighed through his nose and rotated the phone toward his other ear. It was pressed against his other ear for far too long and his poor ear was getting numb. "Okay, Touma, out with it." Seiji said, bristling at the reigning silence that made him drum the pads of his fingers on the arm of the chair.

The answer Seiji got did not shock him, only further made him irritant. Touma had nerve to chuckle at him. Seiji hated feeling this way towards his best friend, but he just didn't feel like talking with anybody.

Touma somehow got the message in the silence, "You know me too well."

Seiji could tell Touma was smiling and imagined himself sticking his hand in the receiving end and choking Touma so he would just spit the damn questions out.

"You prolong the conversation too much with silence," Seiji ridiculed, feeling his annoyance getting to anger.

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow, Mr. Grumpy-pants. I'll ask what I want then." Touma grumbled over the other end; Seiji could tell that he was upset that he didn't allow Touma to get to have fun at his own expense. "How are you these days?" he had taken a deep breath before asking this question but didn't hesitate of asking another one after the other. He went on and on for five minutes before Seiji cut him off and answered with brisk, clean answers that left Touma asking more questions and then finally after a few more minutes of him interrogating Seiji, Touma became silent.

"Are you quite done now?" Seiji asked, a small smile forming on his perfect shaped lips. There was a small laugh on the other end before his best friend's voice launched into another set of questions. "Okay, I see you aren't."

"Now I'm done." Touma said after a few more questions. "Honestly, I am. Now, you're coming to the weekend getaway?"

"I thought you said you were finished with questions." Seiji reprimanded slightly with a chuckle.

"I was, until I remembered one more question I had wanted to ask." Touma snickered.

"Yeah well, you're annoying but yeah, I'll be there. Nothing better to do then spend the weekend with you….er---wait!" Seiji's mind slammed to a halt as he remembered him making plans with Nasuti. "Damn, I can't…wait we all can't actually---"

"Why?"

"Well didn't Nasuti call you and tell you that we were supposed to get together this weekend at her house?"

"Yeah she told me about it but we told her we had other plans, but she's coming. I thought she called you already and told you the plans were cancelled." Touma said, questions again popping up.

Seiji sighed, "No she didn't. I'm sure she would have called me later; or she could have called but I wasn't home. Since I saw her two days ago, I have been rather busy."

"No worries buddy. No worries. I'm sure she'll call you; or rather you call her." Touma said, chuckling.

"I'll call her later on, maybe tomorrow. I've got some errands to do today; so I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" Seiji replied before hearing his friend's answer, and then hanging up after saying a few more things.

XxXxXxXxX

"So, Nas-chan, when is this trip? And where is it going to be?" Yvette asked, while circling a few jobs in the Classified ad of the newspaper.

"The trip is tomorrow, Saturday; it's somewhere near Mount Fuji. Can't really explain on how to get there; the guys always go there as a retreat to get away from the 'real' world and relax; spend time with each other; you know the whole guy-thing." Nasuti chuckled, while putting the dishes up in the cabinet. Isadora was already in bed since it was nine at night. "Have you gotten Isa-chan in school yet?"

Yvette sighed and shook her head no, "Unfortunately I can't find a kindergarten that Isadora can get along in. All the ones I've tried have plainly told me no. I don't know why, all the paper work has gone through; she is part French/Japanese. Her father being Japanese of course…"

"Because she's gajin---perhaps?" Nasuti's mouth became a thin line as she said this, Yvette sighed and nodded again no. "Then what is it?"

"I'm sure it's me. The way I apparently give my first impression; some of them often than naught tell me I'm a pushy-blonde-Frenchie-poodle who needs to get a reality check. Not my fault that secretary had the nerve to call my daughter an abomination since Isadora threw a fit in front of her. What do they think children are supposed to be? Some type of robot?" Yvette grumbled; a scowl set on her face. Nasuti put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and chuckled.

"That is the way some of those schools are. Some want children to be assimilated into young adults who never have a normal childhood. That's how it's always been here in Japan." Nasuti smiled, "I'm sure you'll find a school that suits you and Isadora's needs."

"I know I will; I'm just worried I won't be able to find a school in time. She's six years old, about to be seven…"

"I know; she's grown up so much." Nasuti sighed with a shake of her head; she looked at the clock and gave Yvette a crooked smile; in which her friend returned.

"It's time to hit the hay, I'm worn out." Yvette stretched and made folded up the newspaper she was fiddling with a few moments ago.

"Yeah, me too." Nasuti said, while pushing the chair in that Yvette occupied a few minutes ago.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Yvette asked, smiling.

"Bright and early."

"Yech, bright and early. Okay then. Oyasuminasai. (Good night.)" Yvette said, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Oyasuminasai!" Nasuti returned, while watching her friend walk out of the room. She opened the newspaper and sighed when her eyes landed on the picture of the announcement of Date Seiji's wedding to Asa Noriko. Nasuti frowned; getting an unpleasant feeling in her gut; what the hell was the matter with her?

Why did she feel so down about Seiji getting married? She knew that he would have to get married sooner or later. Why? Why was the one who had to give her heart a jilt in the mist of seeing him? Nasuti growled and crumpled up the newspaper; throwing it over her shoulder. How dare she think of him when he had to get married… maybe it wasn't him at all. Maybe it was because she was supposed to get married and that was all ruined for her when Bryant told her that he didn't want to get married to her.

Maybe that's why Nasuti was rather cold-hearted to the whole marriage between Noriko and Seiji…she didn't understand it nor did she want to. She wanted to be simple-minded and happy; she didn't want to dwell on the past. She wanted to move forward. Is that not why she came home? To move forward? She wanted to get married, sure, but she wanted to wait and see what she could accomplish; now that her ties were cut with Bryant, her new motive was to find a career that suited her. She had had wanted to get the job at the Museum in New York, but since the break-up she didn't even want to think of having to deal with Bryant since his office was near where she was supposed to work at.

Nasuti picked up the crumpled newspaper and walked to the nearest trashcan, put it in, dusted her hands off, and pivoted back to the exit of the kitchen, turning off the lights before going to bed herself. Before going to bed; she told herself that she wouldn't dwell on the matter any longer and that she would have a great three-day weekend with the guys, Yvette, and Isadora and not think of anymore nonsense that had been muddling her thoughts. She was going to be strong and she wouldn't allow anything to stop her into making sure she didn't fall into any more traps that she had fell into months before that left her bleeding on the floor… that was a promise she would keep to herself; she vowed.

XxXxXxXxX

**Note:** Yeah I know SHORT! But it's going to be longer next time, I PROMISE! I hope anyway; I haven't the foggiest when I'll be able to update again; so it might be a few more months until you would be seeing me again because I will be moving into an apartment with no internet access within the next few weeks. It might take me a lot longer to get the internet connection. Dunno how it will go; we'll see.

Also, this is just a special treat for my friends who stay by me even if I'm always bitching and moaning about how terrible I write. So this is a treat for you. So sorry this is so damn short. From very long to very short. I know…that's what always happens when you just don't have any juice to run on anymore. Well it's three in the morning (SEE DEDICATED!) and I shall be seeing you hopfully soon. Drop a line; it's easy! All you do is click the clicky-button on the bottom and REVIEW! Woo! Lol

Ciao,  
Sifirela


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own Noriko, Yvette, Isadora, and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note:** It has been a really long time. And I am sorry about that but I have been really busy and having writer's block like you wouldn't believe. So here I have a short chapter. Yes, its short and all you get. I can't tell you when the next time I will update because I either forget to or it doesn't pan out. Anyway, enjoy!

**Full Summary:** Seiji had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn--torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss from someone who he never thought about in five years...

_**Chapter Seven**_

"What! You told a lie! Oh I'm shocked!" Yvette replied with a feigned gasp. Nasuti glared at her friend who was still lying in bed. It had been a day and a half since she was 'attacked' by Byakuen, or how Yvette called him, 'Beast From Hell.' And she still was playing the 'abused' victim attacked by a tiger. Nasuti was getting really annoyed at her for being so stupid and afraid of a tiger who more or less acted like a big cat.

"I didn't tell a lie. I called them earlier but they said they had things to do this weekend…and we're going with them."

"Yah; only reason why I'm going is because you want advice on how to get close to this Seiji." Yvette chortled out the words. Nasuti narrowed her eyes and slammed a pillow on top of her friend's head. "Aïe! Mon ami!"

"You're not hurt anymore; it was just a small sprain." Nasuti stuck out her tongue. "So stop acting like you've broken your ankle."

"It felt like it and besides, I fell on that blasted root twice, thank you very much." Yvette crossed her hands over her chest and picked up her chin in defiance.

"You're the one who wanted to sneak behind me and see what I was doing. Like they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'"

"Yeah well, satisfaction brought him back." Yvette grumbled while shifting her knees towards her chest.

"With a bruised butt." Nasuti sniggered and dodged an oncoming pillow that was flung by Yvette.

"Not funny." Yvette said and sighed heavily through her nose. "Fine, I'll get up. But it was so good to just lay here and have you practically wait on me hand and foot."

"I bet it was. You lazy cow."

"Hey, I'm not a cow!" Yvette said with a scowl. "Say, where is Isadora?"

"Isadora is playing outside. I told her she could."

"After that stunt she pulled yesterday, you allow her to go outside alone." Yvette got to her feet, "I can't believe you would do that, Nasuti. How irresponsible can you get?!"

"Excuse me, irresponsible? I am not irresponsible, Yvette. She's with White Blaze and believe me, he's very protective of her."

"You allowed her to go outside alone to be protected by that BEAST!" Yvette shouted angrily and ran out of the room. Nasuti sighed through her nose and flung some hair from her face.

'Moron,' Nasuti agitatedly thought while she walked down the stairs. 'She's too damn protective.'

"Isadora! Get away from that beast this instant!" Yvette hurried out of the door, breathing hard. Isadora looked up from her grooming Byakuen, who looked like he was enjoying the brushing. Yvette slid to a halt at the scene before her. Isadora was on her knees, looking up wide eyed to her mother.

"But mommy, he's not doing anything. I'm just brushing him." Isadora said innocently.

"He could bite you! Look what he did to me!" Yvette said, eyeing the tiger weakly.

"No, you did that to yourself." Isadora said, putting her small hands on her hips. "You are the big meanie who doesn't want to accept the fact that he's a good tiger. He would have bitten me long ago."

Yvette sighed; she couldn't argue with that. She bent down and slowly extended her hand. Byakuen looked at her and she retracted her hand a bit. The tiger 'purred' and stood up from his grooming, much to Isadora's dismay.

He slowly made his way to Yvette who was kneeling. She went to stand up, only to have the tiger race towards her. She gasped and put her arms over her head. The tiger started sniffing her and then let out a small loving growl. Peeking over her arms, she saw kind brown eyes look into hers. She removed her hands and placed them in her lap. Yvette sucked in a breath when Byakuen brought his head onto her lap, begging to be petted.

"Just pet him mommy and he'll stop sniffing you." Isadora was beyond a mused when she said this.

Yvette slowly put her hand on his head, feeling the soft fur beneath her hand. A slow smile began on her lips as he started purring and closed his eyes. She began to brush her hand against his coat and hesitantly on his back. Byakuen sat down, which made the porch slightly shake. This made Yvette chortle. "You really are just a big house-cat."

Nasuti had watched the whole scene play out from the doorway. She heard rustling in the kitchen and smirked, knowing full well who had entered without knocking. "Hey Ryo, come see your tiger. He's getting more attention than any of you guys ever did with women."

"Oh hardy har har, Naste," Ryo came out with a less than amused face. "I'll have you know I've had my share of women."

"If you call drag-queens women." Nasuti snickered.

"Naste! That is so uncalled for. Just because some of them weren't very good looking.." Ryo protested.

"I was only kidding Ryo," Nasuti was still laughing.

"You're still wrong for that. So, this weekend, are you ready for the fun of your life?" Ryo asked, putting an arm around Nasuti.

"Yes, and no. I'm afraid that you're all plotting against me for some reasons…each and every time I go visit someone, e_specially _Shuu, they over-act about something exciting. He's been over-acting himself trying to tell me something and then backing away." Nasuti said annoyed.

Ryo merely laughed and shook his head. "How's Byakuen been? Not giving you any trouble I hope?"

"Sure, change the subject." Nasuti dryly commented before stepping around him and going towards the door. "Look for yourself, Sanada."

"Ouch, you must be really annoyed with me by calling me by my last name." Ryo grinned, walking up to the open sliding door and chuckled. "I guess he found some other cuddle-bunny to be with." Ryo said with a sniff. "How cruel hearted he is."

"Maybe he's lonely because a certain somebody doesn't come to visit him." Nasuti said with a snort.

Ryo just shrugged. "Well, it's hard when you're constantly busy."

"Tell that to him." Nasuti said, walking out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

Ryo just rolled his eyes and followed after his friend. When he arrived outside again he smiled to see Isadora and Yvette playing with Byakuen.

"So when are we leaving?" Nasuti asked, watching the scene before them.

Ryo smiled, "We're leaving around ten Saturday when Shuu comes back from America. He was taking a trip there for his wife. She's staying there with her mother while he comes with us."

"So, is it true that his wife is pregnant?" Nasuti asked, leaning against the wall.

Ryo chuckled, "Yeah. He's really excited."

"I bet, the way he talks about her really tells of how much he cares for her. Although it seems a bit odd that you guys weren't invited to his wedding."

"Well, we were really busy and it was in the terms of 'hush hush' for him. He didn't tell us anything until after the ceremony was over." Ryo said, looking at his watch.

"I see." Nasuti said, smiling before she stood up straight and walked towards Ryo, patting him on the arm. "if you have somewhere to be, please, don't hesitate to go."

Ryo chuckled. "I've got to be to class in a few hours, so I'll see you later I guess. See you Saturday."

"See you Ry." She replied while walking him out of the house. She again said bye and watched him back out of the driveway. Ryo honked the horn once, waved, and put his car in forward. The dust flew up as he sped up a little and then finally he was gone.

Nasuti walked back in the house and sat down on the sofa. Yvette came back in and chuckled, "You were right, that tiger is something else. Very entergetic."

"See, he's not harmful. He's very friendly." Nasuti said with a laugh.

Yvette nodded. "He's very protective of Isadora. Which by the way is a very big plus."

Nasuti again laughed and threw a pillow at her friend. "C'mon, we have until Saturday to figure out what we are going to wear."

"Oh yeah, I need to get Isadora some clothes. So we need to go shopping too." Yvette said putting the pillow back where it was.

"Well it's still early, we can go shopping for clothes now." Nasuti offered while Yvette nodded. "Okay, well let's go."

Yvette went get Isadora and the three of them got into the car, pulling out of the driveway to the closest shopping center.

--

NOTE: I know…short…and unsweet. It's supposed to be better, but honestly I had nothing today. Perhaps next chapter will be better. I promise I'll do my best!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own Noriko, Yvette, Isadora, and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note:** Hiya. It's been an awful long time. Finally I got the spark I needed to write this chapter. Now granted, it isn't as long as some of my previous chapters, and they have been rather sparse in length, but I guarantee you that I'm almost to the plot-point I need to end it. I have about 10 more chapters to go, depending on what I want to happen. There is so many plotholes in here that need to be filled up. I think I'm going to ask the readers if they would like to point it out to me the biggest flaws about this story. It's up to you : ). Thanks for your support!

**Full Summary:** Seiji had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn---torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss from someone who he never thought about in five years...

---

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Nasuti should be here in a few. I think we're all settled." Ryo said, packing the rest of the luggage in the car.

"Where are we headed again?" Jun asked, combing a hand through his hair.

"Mm. Somewhere in Saitama. It's about two hours away, roughly." Seiji said, plopping down on the bag that hadn't yet been put into the second vehicle they were going to use.

He stifled a yawn, and closed his eyes. His much needed sleep was cut short when his Grandfather called him to remind him of what he had to do before he headed out. He reassured his Grandfather that he had already taken care of it, and after a few more rounds on the phone, he gladly hung up.

If it were up to his Grandfather, he would have forbade Seiji ever going on the trip. He wasn't too thrilled that Seiji hung around the 'hooligans,' but Seiji was glad that his mother intervened at the last minute.

Touma tilted his head to have better access in looking at his friend. Seiji was paler than normal, and the bags under his eyes were more visible than usual.

He wanted to ask how Seiji was, but Touma knew that his best friend would merely blow him off and come up with some lame excuse. Seiji had always been the one to clam up when the attention was brought on him. Ever since he knew him in high school, he figured it was mostly due to the trauma he was put through by his Grandfather and sister. Touma had seen it first hand what Eijiro was capable of.

Seiji looked at Touma and merely shrugged, getting the hint to why he getting the look from the Samurai of Tenku.

"Hey, there's Naste." Shin said with a smile.

"Well, shucks. It sure is." Shuu said, grinning as he waited for the approaching jeep to pull into the parking lot. They had agreed to meet in Shuu's family's restaurant parking lot, switch to the bigger cars, such as Touma's and Shuu's and head off on the much anticipated trip.

Nasuti opened the door and grinned, propping her sunglasses on her head. "Hey guys!" She said, waving. "Long time no see." Her red hair was cropped shorter than usual, with a hint of lighter red. It looked as if she had taken the time to refresh herself before heading out.

"Ooh, looking good there Naste." Shuu said, whistling low. "If I wasn't already married, I'd go ask you out."

"Oh thanks Shuu, how flattering," Nasuti said winking at him. "But thank Kami you're married. I don't know what I'd do if you would come after me."

"Get over yourself, Shuu." Shin reprimanded, slapping the Samurai of Strength upside the head.

"What? A guy has to keep up with appearances." Shin replied, wrapping an arm around Shin's shoulders. "You're just jealous I have better looks than you." He poked the Warrior of Trust in the gut, only to get his elbow in retaliation. Shuu winced and let go of his best friend. Shin merely grinned at the Warrior of Strengh.

"Have you been working out or something?" Shuu asked, rubbing his side, wincing slightly.

"Hai. I have." Shin replied smugly. "Jealous?"

"Nah, I could still beat you in strength any day." Shuu challenged.

"Guys, c'mon. We've got to get going and you're holding us up." Ryo reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shuu and Shin both voiced, waving off their leader. Ryo's eye twitched, but before he could retaliate for the offense, Shin and Shuu were already buckled into the passenger and driver's seat respectably. Shuu beeped the horn twice from his perch, and rolled down the window. "Cmon! Let's go!"

Ryo shook his head, got into the vechile and buckled down. He noticed that Isadora, Yvette, and Nasuti were riding with him, and the other two. Thankfully Shuu's van could hold six people comfortably. He saw that Jun had already got into Touma's car, and they were waiting patiently for the van to lead the way.

--

Two hours passed and they had yet to find the road to their destination…

"I don't understand it." Shuu said, looking at the map. "Honestly, it should have been here, down this road!"

"Shuu, are you sure you have the map upside right and not down?" Shin asked, his tone of voice annoyed. They had been traveling for more than three hours, and they had yet to get to their destination. Shuu looked at Shin from the corner of his eyes and flipped the map upside right.

Shin sighed through his nose, looked at Shuu with irritation, and grasped for the map. "Let me do it." Shin said, barely touching the map out of Shuu's hands

"Shin! What are you doing!? I have everything under control." Shuu said, snarling at his best friend. As they struggled for the map, the van swerved right and then left.

"Hey! Cool it you guys! You're going to get us killed!" Ryo said, his groaning intensifying.

Isadora just sat there; looking at the frustrated men then looked at her mother who was politely staying out of the conversation.

"Okay, FINE. Here, _you_ read it since you're SOO good at it. Maybe you can find it, genius." Shuu said, forking the map over to Shin who politely thanked him. In return, Shuu gave a grunt and got the van back on track.

"You know," Nasuti voiced in, "You could easily ask directions. I'm sure we're not that far away from our destination."

"But what would be the point, Naste?" Ryo asked, "You know that us men can easily navigate ourselves." He replied with a small smirk.

"Oh is that so? You mean navigate yourselves from the chair in front of the TV to the toilet, to the fridge and then back in front of the TV with nachos and drinks galore sitting and watching the game." Yvette said with a small smile. The three ronins who were riding with the three girls looked at each other and then snorted in laughter.

"You could say we do that, but in all honesty, we don't. Japanese men tend to be more fit than American men, thank you." Ryo said with a shake of his head.

"So ka." Nasuti said. A smile was planted on her face as she said this. "Now why would you lie to dear Yvette? And besides, she isn't even American. She is from France."

Ryo's face faulted. He had forgotten about that. "Okay, so well, maybe I should rephrase that."

"Oh no, darling, the Frenchmen are not as lazy as American men. They are fit, just as you are. Then again they do have a certain laziness that makes us women go crazy. You can say that every country has their lazy men." Yvette said, tucking some blonde hair behind her ear. Ryo merely stared at her with a blank expression.

"That I know, but you're missing the point of this conversation." Ryo said after a few minutes of silence.

"I would like to know where there is a point in this conversation." Nasuti said, shifting in her seat from side to side. It had been a while since she felt her butt that was rendered numb an hour ago. They hadn't even made a pit stop because they wanted to get there on time. Which, by now they were obviously late for their reservations. Thankfully Ryo was smart enough to bring a cell phone just in case they got lost and called the cottage owners, telling them they would be late.

"Finally--" Nasuti said, when she saw the familiar signs of the Hot Springs Resort they were supposed to be at an hour ago.

It looked like that Touma, Seiji, and Jun had beaten them to the place. It never dawned on the whole crew that they were not behind them anymore. Nasuti shook her head when Ryo groaned. "Great, now we're REALLY going to hear it."

"Bout time you all got here. What happened?" Touma asked, not being discreet about his amusement when they pulled up and struggled to get out after being in the van for hours.

"We got lost because of this idiot thought he was right in his calculations." Shin said, jabbing a thumb at Shuu who was helping Isadora out. When Isadora had her back turned on him, he flipped the bird at Shin. Shin ignored him, getting his luggage to get checked in. The faster they checked in, the faster they could relax for the whole weekend.

---

_**Notes**_: Next chapter will be longer. I PROMISE! This chapter is just a set up. I may add more to this chapter later when I get the time.

Till next time. : )


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre: **Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I own Noriko, Yvette, Isadora, and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note: **Ok. It's been another year that I've updated this story. I'm sorry. Truly I am. Things have been hectic in my life that I would rather stayed quiet a bit more. Writer's block has been with me for this story for more than two years, and any inspiration has been sporadic at best. I can't promise you that I will have the next chapter up any time soon; I can guarantee you that it won't take me a year this time. I'm willing to work on this story until completion, which will relatively end soon. Enjoy.

**Full Summary: **Seiji had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn-torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

Dark clouds fell across the somewhat sunny sky. The birds twittered and the wind picked up; causing the trees to ruffle lightly. Seiji leaned back against his chair, looking out into the opened mouth of the heavens as heavy thoughts came across his mind. He shouldn't have been reflecting so much on this place. It was a beautiful hot spring resort close enough to the city just in case they got bored of the serenity and calm.

He remembered how he had come here years ago when he was but a child with his family. It was the worst memory mostly because he had been dressed as a girl. Contrary to popular belief among his family, he still remembered the painful taunting that came from his eldest sister, Yayoi.

He sighed. Bringing back bad memories only made his head hurt.

Seiji shook his head and let his thoughts wander to something else. He watched from his perch on the chair in the boy's Cottage as Touma and Shuu played chess, both of their faces high in concentration.

Shuu then gave a triumph smile and moved his King. "Cheers, I won! King me baby!" Shuu said with a whoop.

"You say _Checkmate _at the end, you idiot." Touma said, a vein popping in his forehead. Touma's face was quite comical as he tried his best to look for a flaw in his move. As he conceded that Shuu won fair and square, Touma asked to go again.

Shuu smirked and said, "Why Tou-san, are you surprised I managed to beat you at your game? One that _nobody_ has managed to do; of course unlike Seiji here." He jabbed his thumb as Seiji who seemed lost in thought.

Seiji masked his face and smiled, "Hey, don't put me into the middle of your dispute."

"What dispute? We're only having a friendly chat, aren't we?" Shuu said, with a grin. Touma rolled his eyes and set up the next game.

"Less talk and more play, oh smart-one. I'm sure there was a screw up the last game; you cheated. I know you did." Touma said with an accusing stare.

Shuu raised his eyebrows and gave an innocent frown. "I have _no_ idea what you mean, Tou."

Seiji stood up, shook his head, and stretched. Shuu noticed this move by Seiji and glanced at him, "Where're you going, Sei? Not enough entertainment for you?"

"You two are more than enough entertainment I can take for the night. I'm going for a walk." Seiji said, garnering looks from his two comrades. He looked up only to see them viewing their chess game once more. He rolled his eyes and waved, "Ja!" He made it outside to a cool breeze. At least it was not cold anymore. Seiji personally loved the cold, but the warmth of Spring always made his head feel clearer.

He shoved his hands deeply in his pockets as he walked toward the trail that led away from the cottage and into a more private area. Seiji knew that nobody went there, unless to have a rendezvous with their girlfriends or wives.

Knowing they were the only ones here this weekend, thanks to Nasuti's connections with the owners, gave him complete confidence he wouldn't meet up with anyone unpleasant. The place was theirs for the weekend.

His mind turned to Nasuti. For some reason, she plagued his thoughts ever so often. And the more he thought about her, the more he felt uncomfortable. Seiji sighed through his nose as he bent his head to avoid the tree limbs that curved down.

Seiji was worried about Nasuti; it seemed more so than the others. It concerned him because he never saw her so discouraged about things in her life. She always had a passion she would go after and her eyes would light up with the thought of a bigger challenge.

It was weird; the last time they had spoken on the phone, which was a very long time ago (for which he felt very guilty about to this day,) was when she had told him she was engaged to an American gentlemen from New York. Bryant Wilkins, whose father was a CEO of a monopoly giant corporation, was a decent guy, in Nasuti's eyes anyway. Personally, Seiji didn't like the guy from how Nasuti described him.

He just rubbed it off as petty jealously because she was far away and he was stuck in his mundane life trying to please his Grandfather; even bending so far backward and breaking his back.

Perhaps something had happened; she sounded very happy over the phone as she discussed the plans and the wedding details.

His gut still wrenched at the very idea of her getting married to this Bryant fellow.

Seiji felt guilty. He was being petty again. Just because one of his dearest friends had a choice in the matter, he wasn't trying to see the big picture that this guy hurt Nasuti to the point of her being so mellow and detached. He shouldn't think like this. Jealously wasn't becoming of a person; especially someone like him.

"I'm such an idiot." Seiji said; sitting on the stone bench set in the center of the small round alcove of the forest.

"Why are you an idiot?" The voice startled Seiji out of his contemplation. He stood up so fast his head spun. Nasuti came from the side pathway. Seiji shoved his surprise away and let out a chuckle.

"Because I forgot my jacket and it's sort of chilly." Seiji said. He looked at her and then toward the pathway in which she came. "You're out late."

"Had to get some fresh air for a while. After a long ride with Shuu and Shin – I think it's an earned entitlement." Nasuti shoved her hands in her pockets and shrugged. She let out a small breath and looked at Seiji with a kind smile. "And I should say the same for you. Isn't it unusual for you to be up at this time of night?"

"It's only half past six." Seiji answered; his tone colored with amusement. He tilted his head to look at her better. "And, like you, I am in need of peace and quiet." When she stared at him with a questionable expression, he smiled, "Shuu and Touma are playing Chess…and as you could guess, Shuu _being_ ReiFaun Shuu managed to win a game against the Genius of the group."

"I think calling him a Genius is a bit much." Nasuti said with an impish grin. "He's more likely to get a big head if he keeps on hearing that pronounced to the world that he's God's given gift to the world of geniuses."

"I think you're _jealous_ of his smarts." Seiji said. He was pleased by her playful insult of their unaware friend.

Nasuti made a face. "I'm surprised you're using that vapid conclusion. In hindsight of it all, I'm logically smarter than him; he's book smart. There _is_ a difference."

"Oh? Do I smell a challenge coming? To prove your theory, I say we have a match soon." Seiji said. He watched with a smirk as she shrugged.

"I think he would feel mortally wounded if I would not accept." Nasuti said with a grin. "Any case, do you want company? Even though I'm really not that great of company to begin with."

Seiji chuckled at her teasing. This was the Nasuti he had come to like much better than the moping kind. Yvette had mentioned earlier when he met her outside before going back inside to witness Touma and Shuu's chess match of how she was.

"I would appreciate any company, even insane over-emotional female company." Seiji teased. Nasuti merely punched him in the arm and gave him a playful annoyed look.

"You're one to talk; you have more emotional break downs than I ever saw in a man." Nasuti cleverly retorted.

Seiji let out a bark of laughter that echoed around the cavern of trees. Birds flew from their perch and the animals surrounding them in the forest became quiet. Seiji stifled the laughter with his hands and looked at Nasuti in mirth.

Nasuti blinked, and smiled. "Wow,"

"Wow?" Seiji said with an awkward grin, "What's 'wow?'"

"I've never heard you laugh so loudly." Nasuti said somewhat delicately. "I would have to say that's a definite first for me."

"Ah," Seiji looked apologetic. "Sorry. Being raised with the Dragon has pretty much limited my mirth."

"But I don't see any limit tonight." Nasuti looked up, her face was rather pink.

Seiji was a bit uncomfortable at the rare thought of her blushing for him, but he brushed it off as being a bit too warm. After all, _he_ was starting to get stifling hot. His neck became unbearably warm and it reached to the lining of his hair. He was glad that by the time that Nasuti looked back at him, darkness had followed as a cloud moved overhead, casting him in shadows.

Seiji blinked, his breath caught in his throat. The clouds moved and Nasuti, who was swathed in the white moonlight, was pleasantly glowing. Her red hair moved in the gentle breeze, and her eyes became wide.

It didn't register in Seiji's mind that he was closer to Nasuti that was socially allowed. He felt himself get closer to Nasuti, until their faces were mere inches apart. His fingers lightly brushed her cheek as he pushed back her hair. Before he knew what he was doing, he lightly traced his lips against hers, hesitant at first, and then more prominently. He heard her lightly gasp. Seiji's senses returned to him and he backed away. Nasuti stood there, her head jutted out in an angle, as if waiting for him to return before she snapped back and shamefully retracted from his gaze.

"I'm sorry." Seiji's voice was hoarse, his throat felt constricted and thick. "I'm sorry." He kept repeating, backing away. Nasuti didn't say anything, only looked with several emotions that Seiji couldn't read correctly. He backed away, feeling ashamed of himself, turned on his heels and walked at a fast sprint.

* * *

Seiji held his head as he sat by the pool, face down. Looking at the pavement, he groaned. What was he thinking, coming onto her like that?

How _dare_ he confuse her even more than she was, when she was going through a bad break up. That wasn't all that was bad, he still had to answer to his grandfather if he ever found out about it. Even if it was considered a slight kiss, that would jeopardize everything his grandfather worked hard for. The sacrifices his grandfather made, as his grandfather let him know daily since he was but a small child, would drop in shambles and his family would be shamed forever.

Seiji found, through all this recollection, he didn't feel any remorse _whatsoever. Which was incredibly mind-boggling. A year ago he would been devastated that he would be on the precipice of failing his family. Now, just having Nasuti back in his life made up for it. _

_Shit, what was he saying? He couldn't do this. His family's name was at stake; his duty to his family, to the family business made him more responsible and he shouldn't be so happy that he was teetering on the brink of failing his family's honor._

_Seiji shook his head; hoping tomorrow wouldn't bring such an awkward situation. He knew that he had hurt Nasuti by doing what he did and that he felt incredibly guilty for. He was putting her in a position where he felt she shouldn't be in, especially being involved with him. _

_He got up. Staying here all night wouldn't do him any good and being tired tomorrow where he would have to be at his best to cover up what happened wouldn't help him either. Looking around once more, heavy in thought, Seiji went to the room he was sharing with Touma, got ready for sleep, fell on the bed, and tried to fall asleep though sleep would be elusive to him tonight._


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title: **Insatiable Memories**  
Author: **Sifirela**  
Genre: **Drama/Romance**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I own Noriko, Yvette, Isadora, and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note: **Surprise! I'm actually working on this story! NO lie! So hope you enjoy this tidbit, it's a bit better than usual. If you find any mistakes, please make me aware of them! Yes! Got to a part I've wanted to get to for a while now! :D ENJOY!

**Full Summary: **Seiji had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn-torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss.

_**Chapter Ten**_

The night flown by so slowly, Seiji decided to get up and walk around the forest area one more time. He was slightly hoping to meet up with Nasuti, but knew that was impossible. He was nervous to meet with her anyway. What would she say to what he had done last night? It was rather rude of him to kiss her so intimately, especially since he was subjected to marry in a few weeks.

Propping himself against a door that led to the living area, he sighed. After his walk, he came to the conclusion that he was hoping for something that could never be. The way she would act toward him for his callous move scared him. He was hopeful she was rather too tired to remember, however, he knew how she was.

He remembered with good humor how Shuu kissed her fully on the lips under the mistletoe one Christmas Eve and how she punched him square in the mouth for such an awkward move. Of course, she forgave him for being intoxicated and he apologized for his behavior. It was now all water under the bridge dappled with humor that was memorable now. He ran a hand over his face and yawned. It was crazy how he didn't get an inch of sleep last night except for perhaps ten minutes of solitude through meditation.

His mind started to wonder even more as light filtered through the cracks of the curtains and flitted around the room, causing the furniture silhouettes dance in the morning sun. He basked in the sun as he stayed there and began to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Shuu stretched going down the stairs, one step at a time. It was such a rough night having lost to Touma again and again after Shuu's historical win against the Chess King. He groaned as his sore muscles started to scream in protest from his stretches he performed to loosen their tightness. Upon coming down to the living area, he jumped slightly, seeing the bearer of Korin leaning against the doorframe, looking too relaxed.

Shuu had the urge to wake him with gusto when Touma appeared behind him and whispered."Don't. If you do you'll regret it."

"Regret it how?" He asked, mentally grumbling how unfair it was. Touma merely smirked and chuckled.

"It would be regretful for me to break your finger." Seiji said, one eye opened and looking annoyed.

"You need sleep," Shuu grumbled with a glare at Seiji, who had startled the bearer of Kongo.

"And you need to learn how to keep your snoring down a level. It's hard to sleep when I think I'm about to be attacked by a monster practicing to scare young children. No wonder why Jun had nightmares as a kid." Seiji said, both eyes opened now and focused on the fuming Shuu.

Touma frowned at his best friend, "Did you get _any_ sleep last night, pal?"

"Obviously or I wouldn't want to rip his head off…well even when I'm well rested, he still can get me pretty pissed off."

"I'd suggest you go back to bed, Seiji," Shin said behind him. "I don't want any fights right now on my hands. I don't feel like playing mediator today."

"I wasn't picking a fight." Seiji said, shoving off his support before walking past Shin toward the outside.

"Are you not going to eat?" Shin called toward the blonde warrior.

"I'll pass." Seiji mumbled before walking outside.

"He really has a problem lately." Seiji heard Shuu comment as he left out the door. Seiji had the itch to retaliate, but refused to start a fight so early in the morning. Ryo was sitting on the porch absently petting the tiger that apparently found a way here without being detected. Seiji was about to go back in to go another way out when Ryo stopped him.

"Yo, how about you sit and we can talk." Ryo said without so much looking at Seiji.

"I don't feel like speaking about my personal problems, if that is what you're after." Seiji said a bit snidely. Ryo looked up with his tiger blue eyes filled with some unknown emotion. It was so mixed, that Seiji had a hard time convincing himself that he needed to just go to the other side where the back door was.

"Sit," commanded his leader.

Seiji had never heard Ryo so gruff before; at least not about personal affairs. In fact, most of the time, Ryo was the one to never question anything going on with their private lives; unless it hindered the whole group from fighting. But, as there were hardly any evil out there at the moment or to his knowledge, he didn't think his moods or thoughts would be problematic. Seiji sat on the side of Ryo, at least a few feet away, determining if the raw emotion that was playing in Ryo's eyes was some sort of warning of an impending lash out.

Ryo let out a big sigh and looked at Seiji in the eye. "Naste, her friend and friend's daughter left early this morning."

Seiji's head lifted quickly, giving him a moment of dizziness. "They what? Why?"

"She said it was because she had urgent business concerning a new job." Ryo said with a pointed look at Seiji. "Imagine my surprise when she said this with no further explanation she left, looking pretty distraught. What kind of job would be so important to go home to on a Sunday morning. I could imagine they would leave tonight to get home to rest and go tomorrow. But she had agreed that it would be until Monday that we would stay here, but she just said that it was something she forgot." Ryo sighed, "Touma lent her his car for the duration of the trip. So we'll have to all ride in Shuu's van on the way back." He looked positively annoyed by that fact. It was apparent that he didn't quite like the fact Shuu would be driving; privately, Seiji had to agree. It wasn't like the Bearer of Kongo was fit to drive much of the time. Then again, it was just his very own opinion.

"That's it? Is that why you wanted me to sit?" Seiji asked with a rather sour face. "If that's all, then I'll just take my leave…"

"You better stay seated, Seiji or so help me I'll get Shuu to strap you down to a chair. This is really important."

Seiji sat back down and glared moodily at the small patch of weeds starting to grow near the porch.

"What I wanted to discuss, is that you were the last one to converse with Nasuti." Ryo hesitated, as if he didn't really want to accuse Seiji for anything, though Seiji knew in Ryo's mind, that's what he was doing.

"So what if I was the last one? Does that make it a crime now to talk to Naste?" Violet eyes coolly looked back at wide tiger blue eyes. Seiji was still dealing with the guilt of making Nasuti so uncomfortable, she would take the measure and leave instead of talking it out with him. In some part, he was a little angry that he was getting attacked by his leader for being the last one to talk to her, as if he was the culprit to cause her to leave; even though in truth Seiji felt he was responsible for her premature departure. Hence why he felt guilty.

"I'm not saying you're the reason she left, I'm just wanting to know if she said anything that could have contributed to the real fact of her suddenly leaving." Ryo calmly said with a hint of impatience. This was really getting no where and Seiji felt another spurt of guilt, but he shoved it down just as fast as it almost surfaced.

Ryo looked at him controlled patience, though Seiji could tell if not approached with patience of his own, Ryo could explode any minute.

"She didn't reveal anything that could have given me any reason she wanted to leave." Seiji said quietly.

"Then, why, when she got back from her walk, she looked positively distraught and when asked about you; she almost broke down."

Surprise flitted across Seiji's face, and then he glared at Ryo. "You think I'm the culprit." He snapped, getting up. "Don't." He stared harder at Ryo with raging violet eyes. "I'm not at fault for her leaving so suddenly, and what has happened between anybody and I is none of your business. Why I came on this stupid trip, I'll never know." He spat at the ground. His head was reeling at how he reacted, but he wouldn't stop; not at this point. He was so tired of being guilt tripped to thinking he was the one at fault. "It's silly. Twenty-three year olds getting together for a get together like we're still seventeen and fighting a war. There hasn't been anything going on in the last five years, nothing to suggest that we are needed anyway. Why should we even get together when none of us have any sort of close brotherhood outside the armors." He slammed his fist into the porch's support beam and glared at the blue sky.

Ryo looked utterly surprised at Seiji's unraveling usual calm composure. "I didn't mean it like th—"

"You obviously did!" Seiji shouted. He didn't pay attention to the other four gathering around the porch to see what was going on. "You are blaming me without a doubt for Nasuti's departure! Who cares if she left!"

"Hey now," Shuu warned, "You better stop right there, Seiji. We all care about Nasuti and we don't like hearing trash talk, especially coming from you."

"Shut up, Shuu." Seiji said with a cold, distant voice. Shuu's cheeks flushed pink and he cracked. "You want to hit me? Yes, someone who is supposed to be soo mature, and married and having a child on the way taking up for a woman who makes her own descisions because I don't care if she left! Way to go Shuu, you sure are a family man now!"

Shuu threw himself at Seiji, grasping his collar and thrusting his very red face into Seiji's. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're about to royally piss me off!"

Seiji slammed his hands into Shuu's chest, causing SHuu to fall off of the edge of the porch. "You obviously don't see what you want to see, Shuu." He glared harshly at his comrade in arms.

Shin winced, and sighed. "C'mon Seiji, we see what we have to see, because you don't talk to us. You shut yourself in your own wor—"

"Don't use cryptic, I-know-how-you-feel crap, Shin. It's condenscending and rude." Seiji said. He looked at Touma who was shaking his head in disappointment. All four of them looked at Seiji as if he were a three year old throwing a tantrum in public.

"None of you guys understand. NONE." He roared. Seiji took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

"Then make us understand, Seiji." Ryo said, grasping Shuu's arm and shoving him back. He could tell Shuu wasn't exactly forgiving at this moment. "Cool it Shuu." He gave a stern glare at the Kongo Ronin.

Shuu relented and opted to stare at the sky.

"No matter how many times I will tell you guys how I feel, you all will never understand." He said shakily…Seiji shook his head. "I'm calling a taxi….I'm going home." When he made his move, he walked past the four, intent looking men. They did not stop him, not out of fear or retaliation, but of fear they would not be able to get him to open up further if pushed.

* * *

Yvette stared at the long stretch of road in front of them; somewhat skeptical about the reason why they were leaving. Nasuti had told her that they were going home due to the fact that she had a job opportunity at the local university and if they would leave tonight, it would dampen the chance for her to wake up early.

Yvette wasn't exactly stupid in the knowledge of what might have happened last night. When Nasuti had walked in from her walk in the room she was sharing with Yvette, Nasuti's face was in pain. Yvette had thought at first the walk reminded Nasuti of Bryant, but upon realizing it was something else, Yvette had asked her what was wrong. Nasuti only had shaken her head; to tell Yvette that she wasn't up to sharing with her at the moment, and Yvette feared it would never come to light.

Nasuti had a determined look one her face, almost like a resolve when she told Yvette they were leaving first thing in the morning. Yvette didn't answer or ask why, she just went along with what her friend wanted.

"I'm hungry." Isadora's voice interrupted Yvette's reverie.

"We'll stop in a few. I need gas anyway." Nasuti said in a detached voice.

Isadora didn't argue like usual. Maybe it was the way Nasuti didn't look at Isadora with a smile as she drove or because of her voice, Yvette was just surprised her daughter didn't argue of where they would stop.

Yvette frowned at Nasuti who in turn looked away with sad, distant eyes. Feeling a pang, Yvette was determined to understand later when they were alone while Isadora slept.

She wasn't going to allow her friend to suddenly departure into one of her long, winded depressions because of what might have happened at the resort…


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Title**: Insatiable Memories**  
Author:** Sifirela**  
Genre:** Drama/Romance**  
Rating:** T**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I own Noriko, Yvette, Isadora, and the plot, but that is all.

**Author's Note:** Six Months have passed, and I had NOTHING for this chapter. It seems this story has gotten a bit more complicated than I originally wanted it to be. This is a filler chapter, merely because even though it has some 'plot' it is just a connection to the things to come.

**Full Summary**: Seiji had it all. He was a well-respected Sensei at the Date Dojo, had a dashing fiancée', and had a satisfied grandfather under his belt. He was happy, on the outside that is. On the inside he was torn-torn between wanting something of his own and torn between a feuding battle with his heart. And it all started with a damnable, alluring and tantalizing kiss.

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Nasuti felt bad about leaving so early in the morning without as much as a goodbye. She had managed to talk with Touma and Ryo before her departure, and Touma was kind enough to lend her his vehicle before she wanted to call for a cab. It would, in Touma's explanation, cost her more for the fare that the driver would tally up for her instead of just using gas. She was very grateful to the Warrior of Tenku. She would have to pay him back tenfold for allowing her passage of an escape so she could get her muddled thoughts that came with the trip right.

She was sure she would have enjoyed her trip if she wouldn't have gotten so close to Seiji… She shook her head as she continued to keep her eyes on the road ahead of her. So far it was an hour and a half past she had left. She had about another hour to go before she was home. She knew that Yvette had many questions regarding her premature departure, but Nasuti was firmly silent. She did not think it was any of Yvette's business what happened. Besides, Nasuti had to have some moments to mull over this change of events.

She hadn't really expected Seiji to be so bold as to kiss her. She hadn't complained when it first happened; in fact, what bothered her more was how giddy she felt – until she felt and saw the shame in Seiji's eyes. Duty begot feelings in his eyes. He was already betrothed to another. Betrothed…listen to her, using old words to describe a modern twist of a shattered fairytale that only lasted two seconds of reality.

The bad thing about this all; she always had some kind of feelings for Seiji, but never acted upon it. She had regretted it but after meeting Bryant, she had changed her mind. She didn't completely love Bryant, which was why she wasn't so choked up about it even after so many months later…she always prided herself in being strong with everything that had happened in her life.

And this was something she would be very strong about in pushing into the depths of the unknown abyss that she never wanted to tackle or feel again.

She heard shuffling in the back and looked in the rearview mirror. Isadora had fallen asleep as soon as they had hit the road after stopping at a station and eating bite. Nasuti was proud of Isadora's resolve of the trip and even more so when Isadora didn't even throw a fit when the waitress at the little shop they stopped at messed up Isadora's order.

Yvette was also eerily silent; as if trying to calculate Nasuti's change of emotions. Nasuti didn't blame her. If she were in the same predicament, Nasuti would also be concerned about the situation. But, at this point in time, this was private and something that Nasuti had to be concerned about by herself. She would eventually tell Yvette when she felt more compelled to understand what this meant truly for her.

It wasn't as if she had gone through this before with other boys and men who came and went from her life that were involved romantically, but somehow it felt incredibly different that all those times she had her heart broken. The rejection she felt from Seiji when he looked absolutely horrified he had kissed her broke all resolve. Maybe she should blame it on the fact that it had only been a few months since her own breakup with Bryant and it opened up like a festering wound.

Maybe it was just the guilt of knowing she had allowed a kiss from a marked man. Whatever it was, whatever the reason, she knew she would never find out in the first place. Fate was funny that way; especially when it came to her romantic life.

She should have just stayed married to her life's work. It was so much easier to decipher codes that were so complicated it took all strength and thought to work as one mechanically; robotically. Trying to understand the male population was like pulling teeth without the Novocain.

"Naste," Yvette's voice finally broke through her reverie.

"Hmm?" Nasuti glanced at Yvette who was looking at her intently.

"You're okay, right?" Yvette's voice sounded concerned. It made Nasuti feel very selfish for being so quiet and thoughtless to her own friend's discomfort.

Nasuti sighed and looked at Yvette again. "I'm fine, Yvie. Sorry for worrying you."

"I'm more concerned that you're going back to where you were months ago. It was kind of nice having my happy friend back."

"I am happy." Nasuti said, trying to be convincing. "I really am." Tears wanted to fall but she held them furiously at bay.

"It doesn't seem like it though." Yvette said softly.

"Can we drop this? I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

The remaining of the ride was in silence.

* * *

Seiji sighed through his teeth as he made it back to the apartment after riding in the taxi for more than three hours. His neck was stiff, and his back felt like it was about to protest from misuse. He had slumped in the backseat awkwardly from the taxi driver's horrible driving. There was no seatbelt to keep Seiji stationed upright, and every curve, every bump, every brake hit, Seiji would fly into the doors, the front seats and even hit his head on the roof.

Seiji was offended when the driver asked him for a tip for going out of his way to pick up the ROnin of Halo in such a remote area. The driver in return drove off after Seiji paid his fare and declined in giving him a tip. He knew the driver called him something very vulgar, but Seiji was not in the mood to worry about such trivial things.

Seiji shook his head as he unlocked the door and put his luggage on the couch. He threw himself into the chair next to the couch and pulled back the footrest leaning back in the recliner with a loud sigh.

He was so very unsatisfied with how the trip had gone. He knew he was at fault for taking that senseless direction with Nasuti, but he couldn't help it. And the thing that bothered him the most was the question of: Why? Why in the world did he feel the need to have kissed her? What was going on in his mind to treat a dear friend like she was a plaything and toy with her emotions. He never once thought about kissing her lips. Sure, he had kissed her cheek and forehead plently of times, but that was only in friendship. A kiss on the lips were chaste and meant so much more than a kiss on the forehead.

Groaning, he rubbed his forehead and then, just as he was about to drift off in a fitful nap, the phone rang.

"Moshimoshi." He said politely.

"So, Shin was right, you're back." The familiar voice of his young sister said with a strange tone.

"Yes. What is it to you?" Seiji asked informally. He didn't like to be put on the spot and he had forgotten that Shin and Satsuki were in a relationship.

"I was just wondering if you were all right. He said you left in a hurry after you exploded on them. Seiji, what's going on?" She managed to get that out in one breath.

Seiji sighed and shook his head. He really loved his sister, and was very appreciative of her concerns, but he couldn't tell her or anyone what had transpired. It would cause too many problems. He had hoped that he could get Nasuti to see that it wasn't his intention to give mixed signals to her. He would have to be a man and get her to understand the reason why he did it in the first place.

It was an honest mistake. He pushed his thumb against the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes tightly closed.

"I'm fine, Suki. No need to worry."

"But I have to, that's so unlike you, nii-chan. You're always that 'I'm too cool for showing emotions.'"

Seiji laughed a little; feeling grateful to her. "Thanks Suki." He whispered. "I promise, when I figure out what's wrong with me, I'll let you know, okay?"

Satsuki snorted, "All right, niichan, but please, don't wait too long. The more you leave it in, the longer it'll fester and will consume you."

Seiji smiled, and said, "You're using my own philosophy against me."

"Yes, and you should get used to it, you raised me right." Satsuki said. There was silence from the other end and then he heard a male voice, "Ah, I better go. They're having problems with the machine. We need to get together soon, Seiji. I miss my brother."

"I miss you too Suki, and I have free time tomorrow afternoon. Would that suffice?"

"Yep! That sounds absolutely fantastic. See you then. Sayanora oniichan!"

"Baibai."

He put his phone down and lay back in the recliner. Thunder began to clap and rain hit the window and the iron bars of the balcony. He looked out into the darkening sky and wondered what life would have been if he hadn't been raised in Giri. He'd be able to have choices he deemed worthy, not what others expected of him. He was grateful to his grandfather for all of his teachings and suppressing the anger that began to fester in an early age. But he still wished he could have used a different method that didn't cause him to feel guilty about his outside choices where he could truly rebel with no consequences. His final thought before he fell asleep was: 'I truly wish I could make my life the way I want it – and not have to worry about the consequences that would follow if I changed my own path.'

Note: Giri – means duty.


End file.
